BLACK INK
by adlergirl
Summary: Mycroft es enfermero de rehabilitación; Lestrade, un paciente poco común. ¿Se puede superar una ruptura? ¿Por qué notamos el valor de algo solo al perderlo? Dos hombres con demasiadas penas sobre sus espaldas, ¿serán capaces de superarlas juntos? Sherlock es un actor cansado de las relaciones, John un doctor preocupado solo de su trabajo… ¿qué casualidades de la vida los unirán?
1. Chapter 1

**TÍTULO:** _BLACK INK_

 **SUMARY:** Mycroft es enfermero de rehabilitación; Lestrade, un paciente poco común. ¿Se puede superar una ruptura? ¿Por qué solo notamos el valor de algo cuando lo perdemos? Dos hombres con demasiadas penas sobre sus espaldas, ¿serán capaces de superarlas juntos? Sherlock es un actor cansado de las relaciones, John un doctor que solo se preocupa de su trabajo… ¿qué casualidades de la vida logrará juntarlos? Mystrade/Jonhlock.

 **COMENTARIOS:** ESTE FANFIC ES UN REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS/NAVIDAD ATRASADO PARA ANDREA.

A pedido de ella, va a ser bastante cortavenas (Angst), así que quedan advertidos. Espero les guste.

 **CAPITULO 1:** _ **POST IT GRAY**_

¿Quién no probó la hiel de un desengaño,

en la primera vez que soñó amores?

¿Quién el prado que abril pobló de flores

no vio lleno de nieve a fin de año?

Cada nuevo placer nos deja un daño;

cada esperanza nace entre temores;

y semejando un sol por sus fulgores,

cada nueva ilusión es un engaño.

 _\- Juan de Dios Peza. "Amargura". Fragmento_

Destruido. Esa única palabra definía el estado actual de su corazón.

¿Era posible sentirse peor? Posiblemente sí, pero eso era lo de menos para él. Antes de Richard Hammond solo conocía la rutina, la vida que había escogido, no había emociones; se supone que él era el hombre de hielo, pero el calor de Richard había sido demasiado potente, había derretido sus emociones, para luego dejarlo desprotegido como nunca antes... ¿en qué momento olvidó sus propios principios?, se lo había mencionado muchas veces a su hermano menor: relacionarse con otras personas es innecesario, solo causa dolor y pena. No fue capaz de seguir su propio consejo... Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? si ese hombre le había llegado tan profundo al alma; lo había apoyado como a nadie antes, le había mostrado lo mejor y lo peor de él... Richard lo había aceptado tal como era, con su cabello pelirrojo y sus pecas que tanto odiaba. ¿Solo había sido un juego para el actor? ¿Una herramienta para poder recuperarse y luego desechar sin remordimientos? Ya estaba agotado de llorar, de gritar, de mentirse a sí mismo pensando que Richard iba a regresar. El maldito había recuperado su fama, y lo primero que hizo fue botar a la única persona que lo había acompañado mientras estuvo inválido. Mycroft sentía rabia y deseos de venganza, los únicos sentimientos capaces de cubrir la tristeza; ya no iba a caer en eso de nuevo. No le daría a nadie la oportunidad de acercarse tanto a él, desde ese día el Mycroft que amó a alguien estaba muerto, sin posibilidades de resurrección. No iba a amar otra vez... era mejor estar solo, no existía el amor verdadero, solo esos amores falsos que causaban sufrimiento y dolor.

Ni siquiera se imaginó lo que le causaría ese hombre la primera vez que lo vio. Lo recordaba ligeramente de alguna de las pocas grabaciones a las que había ido secretamente a observar a su hermano menor: Sherlock Holmes, nombre artístico: William Scott.

Su nombre Richard Hammond. Solo dos meses antes había tenido un accidente de auto, que lo dejo en coma por dos días y al despertar, solo lo hizo la mitad superior de su cuerpo; sus piernas se negaban a responder. La prensa había hablado de él hasta el cansancio antes que despertara de su estado comatoso, al enterarse de su condición, dieron por muerta su carrera actoral, centrándose en el actor que lo reemplazaría en la nueva serie que debía haber empezado a filmar: un novato llamado Greg Lestrade. Como enfermero en jefe del área de rehabilitación del hospital, le fue encomendado el cuidado de Richard.

Era doloroso para él, pero nunca iba a olvidar la primera vez que conversó con Richard:

-Buenas, soy Mycroft Holmes, me voy a encargar de apoyarlo en su rehabilitación-

-Váyase, no quiero ver a nadie-

-Señor Hammond, mi trabajo es ayudarlo, no me voy a ir hasta que pueda verlo en la silla de ruedas y camino al área de rehabilitación-

-Jaja-la voz de Richard en aquella ocasión sonaba demasiado herida, como si hubiera perdido toda la fe y esperanza... no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese tono en un paciente suyo, pero sí la primera vez que sintió algo removerse en su interior. No iba a dejarlo revolcándose en su propia autocompasión.

Poco a poco se acercó a él y suavemente deslizó sus manos por debajo de los brazos de Richard -acción nada difícil, considerando que este se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta de la habitación por dónde entró- y lo sujetó con fuerza para dejarlo semi-sentado en la camilla.

-¡Suéltame, que crees que haces!-

-Sacándote de tu círculo vicioso de autocompasión, en este momento me odiarás, pero créeme que me darás las gracias más tarde-

Realmente no habían empezado bien.

Mycroft se había distraído acomodando sus piernas al borde de la camilla para cargarlo a la silla de ruedas, al levantar la vista, observó por primera vez su rostro. Su tez, blanca, bastante pálido por los días que pasó en el hospital; sus cabellos negros semi rizados que caían hasta casi cubrir sus ojos, los cuales eran de un azul cielo y llevaban demasiados sentimientos negativos en ellos. Richard seguía haciendo reclamos, pero el pelirrojo no escuchaba una sola de sus palabras, hipnotizado por su atractivo nuevo paciente. Por un momento se quedó sin aliento, sintió a su corazón acelerándose...pero impuso sus pensamientos a sus emociones y un momento más tarde, Richard se encontraba en la silla de ruedas camino a la sala de rehabilitación.

Entre ellos no hubo ninguna palabra; Richard le había mencionado en una ocasión que, en ese momento, había estado esperando sus burlas por haber perdido su fama y su trabajo, pero Mycroft solo estaba concentrado en hacerlo recuperarse. Las sesiones eran diarias, al inicio le costó que Richard accediera a realizar los ejercicios, pero no se había dado por vencido, ideando diferentes excusas lograba convencerlo de hacer los pasos. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que su trato era diferente para con él, ansiaba verlo, esperaba con impaciencia los momentos del día en que lo ayudaba y finalmente notó que él respondía a sus atenciones poniendo más empeño en su rehabilitación.

Le tomó 4 meses poder pararse nuevamente sin ayuda, y otros 2 meses más para caminar ayudado por un bastón. Siempre lo escuchaba cuando se ponía a hablar de su posible regreso como actor, aunque luego le aseguraba que no podría hacerlo debido a la falta de apoyo que sufrió desde su accidente.

El día de San Valentín, Richard se le había declarado. Llegó a verlo en medio de la terapia de otra paciente... en sus manos, un ramo inmenso de rosas rojas. Mycroft se quedó sin palabras pues Richard le dio el ramo a la paciente para que lo sostuviera, mientras él rodeaba al pelirrojo con sus brazos y lo besaba apasionadamente.

-No puedo pasar más tiempo sin ti a mi lado, por favor Mycroft, sé mi novio-

Con la respuesta obviamente afirmativa, iniciaron su noviazgo. Richard era el mejor novio que se podía desear. Sin embargo; poco a poco algo empezó a cambiar, Mycroft, cegado por sus sentimientos no pudo ver cómo algo cambiaba en su novio…incluso su hermano intentó avisarle, sin ningún resultado.

-Mycroft, date cuenta, ese hombre te va a dañar-

-Sherlock, no, William, deja de meterte en mi vida, no es problema tuyo-

-Ese hombre te está mintiendo, si alguna vez te amo, eso se terminó, lo he visto hablando con una actriz popular ahora, quiere regresar a actuar-

-Aún si fuera así, yo lo apoyaré-

-Estás demasiado cegado por el amor, no te has dado cuenta que ese hombre ya no es el mismo, está demasiado ocupado por recuperar su fama-

-Basta William, el que tú no seas feliz en este momento no implica que yo no pueda serlo, ya no sigas con esto-

Cuanto lamentaba no haber escuchado en ese momento a su hermano…lo que sucedió la última semana lo puso peor. Se sentía como una muchachita joven a la cual le habían quitado lo único valioso para ella: su virtud. Se había entregado a él; después de todos esos meses de novios, al fin pensó que irían más adelante, dar un paso más en su relación, demasiado emocionado, demasiado tonto.

Ese día Richard lo llevó a su casa, platicaron y finalmente le contó sus planes, le platicó de la posibilidad de que regresara a actuar… Mycroft emocionado le dijo que lo apoyaría, esa trágica noche el Holmes mayor cedió ante su propio deseo y los roces se convirtieron en caricias, las ropas cayeron, los besos se volvieron apasionados, los suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos, dos cuerpos fundiéndose en uno... Una entrega desigual de dos hombres, uno lo hacía por amor y el otro por un sentimiento de gratitud mezclado con lujuria.

A la mañana siguiente notó algo diferente en Richard, pero lo atribuyó a lo que había pasado entre ellos. Salió a su trabajo y el actor prometió llamarlo para ir a buscarlo, pero esa llamada nunca llegó. Se dirigió a la casa del actor, pero la encontró vacía. Intentó contactarse con él, pero no lo logró. Hace solo unas horas y gracia a la ayuda de su hermano, logró encontrarlo tras bastidores del set de filmación...su carrera estaba retomada.

-Ya no tengo nada que ver contigo Mycroft, fue bueno mientras duró, pero he vuelto a actuar-

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir, nosotros…-

-Ya no hay un nosotros Mycroft, yo he vuelto a actuar, y tú solo eres un enfermero de rehabilitación, me ayudaste mucho, pero… ¿no haces lo mismo por tus otros pacientes?- esas palabras solo lo lastimaron, las palabras de su hermano resonaron en su cabeza, cuánta razón había tenido, y cuan ciego había estado para no escucharlo.

-Tú…- la conversación fue interrumpida por Irene Adler, la actriz más popular del momento.

-¿Nos vamos, mi amor?- ella había agarrado a Richard del brazo mirándolo de manera provocativa. El pelirrojo sintió su corazón romperse, las lágrimas pugnando por salir de sus ojos- ¿Quién es esta persona querido?-

-Solo un enfermero que me ayudó en mi rehabilitación-

-Gracias cielo, si no fuera por ti, este bombón no hubiera vuelto a actuar, le tomó mucho tiempo, pero ya está de regreso a mi lado-habló Irene -¿estás llorando?-se inclinó para ver mejor a Mycroft, cuando lo escuchó hablar

-No, no se preocupe por mí, debo irme, adiós- Mycroft salió de inmediato, en el camino se cruzó con su hermano, pero no le dio la oportunidad de decir nada y corrió a la salida. ¿Cómo lo enfrentaría si había tenido razón siempre? ¿No era su culpa el que todo eso pasara?

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde eso, tomó un taxi y no paró de llorar en todo ese tiempo. Hace una hora había escuchado el timbre de la casa sonar; seguramente su hermano, intentando verlo… no había ido hacia la puerta, no quería que lo viera en ese estado. Pero ya era suficiente de su dolor, de sus lágrimas, lo decidió; solo volvería a su rutina de siempre, no se dejaría vencer.

" _Nunca dejes de sonreír, ni siquiera cuando estés triste, porque nunca sabes quién se puede enamorar de tu sonrisa."_

 _-Gabriel García Márquez._

 **Y eso es todo por ahora, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Merezco un review? Gracias por leerme, espero sus comentarios. Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo lo subiré a más tardar de aquí a dos días, eso es lo que prometí al comprometerme a escribirlo como regalo.** **Nos vemos…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos de nuevo, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el segundo cap., algo que me olvidé mencionar la vez pasada, es con referencia al nombre de los capítulos; llevan un color en ellos, esto debido a que quise enlazar el color a cierta emoción del capítulo, el primero fue gris: que asocié a la melancolía y tristeza de Mycroft. A ver si adivinan a que hace referencia el color de este cap. ¡Ojalá lo disfruten!**

 **CAPÍTULO 2:** **POST IT GREEN**

Los suspiros son de aire y van al aire

las lágrimas son de agua y van al mar.

Dime mujer: cuando el amor se olvida

¿sabes tú a dónde va?

 _\- Gustavo Adolfo Becquer. "Rimas". XVI._

-Terminamos, ya no puedo soportar esto Will-

-Nunca dije que entre nosotros hubiera algo, me disculpo si algo te hizo sentir así-

-Pero Will, nosotros teníamos algo. Yo te amaba Will-

\- Tú no me amabas, amas mi fama y mi fortuna; además de los regalos que me obligabas a comprarte- William habló sin un dejo de dudas o emoción en su voz, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por el bello rostro de la joven modelo.

-Eres un desgraciado desconsiderado. No quiero volver a verte en mi vida-

La modelo se acercó con paso decidido hacia él y lo abofeteó con toda la fuerza que pudo poner en su mano.

-Qué amable, lastimando el sustento de un actor-contestó William con un notorio sarcasmo en su voz.

La joven salió llorando del camerino de William; en su camino se chocó con Greg Lestrade, quien al verla en ese estado solo pudo murmurar:

-Linda, para la otra no salgas con un actor porque parezca guapo y amable; averigua antes sus antecedentes- la modelo lo vio con el asombro reflejado en su rostro, por lo que Greg agregó- no eres la primera ni la última mujer con la que ese hombre juega-

El recientemente popular actor, siguió su camino, hasta el camerino de William. Al llegar tocó la puerta e inmediatamente esta se abrió.

-¿A qué viniste Graham?-

-Te dije que mi nombre es Greg, ¿cuándo superarás ese mal hábito tuyo?-

-Es más fácil recordar tu apellido que tu nombre, Lestrade-Greg solo suspiró; era esa actitud de William la que le ponía de los nervios.

-Recuérdame el porque nos volvimos amigos-

-Te ayudé dándote consejos para mejorar tu pésima actuación principal en la primera serie en la que participaste y en la cual yo interpretaba a tu mejor amigo-

\- Ah, cierto, si no te conociera como ahora, aún pensaría que eres un gran actor que ayuda a los novatos, pero solo estabas intentando que no opaque a tu personaje, ¿no es así?-

-No puedo negarlo-

-Por cierto, deberías ponerte un poco de hielo en la mejilla, sino se inflamará por la bofetada-

-No es mucho, solo debo hacer que tomen mi otro ángulo del rostro- Greg solo negó con la cabeza, para luego salir de allí y regresar en un momento con una bolsa de hielo.

-Póntelo de una vez, tienes una entrevista junto a mí y no quiero grabar con alguien con la mejilla roja-

Ambos actores habían finalizado de grabar la serie policiaca del momento, por lo cual estaban hasta el tope de entrevistas.

-Ahora dime, ¿dónde estuviste ayer en la tarde y la noche? Espero que no hayas vuelto a tener un ligue de una noche-

-Fui a arreglar un asunto familiar- Greg se quedó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

-¿William Scott tiene familia?, pensé que no tenías a nadie o que ellos no vivían aquí en Londres-

-De hecho, mi hermano vive y trabaja aquí; el muy idiota no me hizo caso en lo que le dije y tuve que ir a su casa a consolarlo... Aunque no aceptó mi valiosa ayuda-

-Sea lo que sea que le haya pasado, fue lo suficientemente sensato para no hacerte entrar; tú seguramente hubieras empeorado las cosas-

-No es así-una larga pausa se instaló entre ambos hombres, hasta que Greg se atrevió a hablar.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasó con tu hermano?-

-Una ruptura-

-Fue mejor que no entraras a verlo, ¿es menor que tú?-

-No, es mi hermano mayor por 7 años-

-No sabía que tuvieras un hermano mayor-

\- Y será mejor que no lo menciones, solo es una persona común y corriente-

-Sacaré mi guía telefónica entonces, si me dices el nombre de tu hermano, seguro lo encuentro allí-

-Aunque lo buscaras no lo encontrarías. Su nombre es Mycroft-

-Oh, sí que tiene un nombre de alcurnia... ¿por qué el tuyo es más común?-

-Mi madre decía que William era el nombre del príncipe así que debía usarlo con su hijito menor-

-No me sorprende, de todas formas, te comportas como uno-

William lo ignoró, era agotador para él conversar con otras personas, siempre se consideraba mejor que todos ellos y Lestrade había sido el primero que podía aguantar su actitud…aún no lo consideraba su amigo, pero sí un conocido cercano. Alguien de parte del staff llegó a buscarlos, salían en la entrevista en un par de minutos.

-Bueno, parece que es hora de comenzar- William se dirigió a la salida, seguido de Greg; tal vez más tarde volvería a usar uno de sus disfraces para visitar a su hermano.

Mycroft se encontraba en su turno del hospital. Todos notaban que algo le había pasado, su actitud estaba peor que nunca.

-Necesito ayuda con el paciente de la habitación 301, será su primera sesión de rehabilitación y necesito una silla de ruedas para él-

Nadie quería acompañarlo, su semblante era demasiado sombrío; un solo error y podían perder sus empleos. Mycroft se empezaba a impacientar, estaba a punto de ordenar a dos enfermeros al azar cuando dos mujeres se pararon delante de él: Anthea y Molly.

-Preferiría que me ayudaran dos hombres, en la historia clínica dice que es un poco agresivo en ocasiones-

-Creo que nos subestima jefe- Dijo Anthea, su rostro calmo y sin ninguna emoción en él.

-Creo que somos mejor que nada- agregó Molly de manera tímida.

Después de este incidente, todos en el área empezaron a dejar a Mycroft trabajar con las dos mujeres. Era preferible eso a verlo gritar a todos por su incompetencia. Al parecer el hombre de hielo estaba de vuelta, pero más gruñón que nunca. Nunca supieron a qué se debió el cambio que había sufrido meses antes, solo rondaban rumores al respecto: que había salido con el director del hospital y terminaron; que se había divorciado recientemente -aunque a nadie le constara que haya estado casado, no había nadie lo suficientemente valiente para preguntar-o que su familia había muerto; y cosas así.

Sherlock intentó ir a ver a su hermano en varias ocasiones, usaba unos lentes de gran fondo, una gorra que le cubría su frondosa cabellera y un abrigo largo, que lo hacía ver más alto de lo que era. Normalmente cuando actuaba o se presentaba en alguna entrevista usaba camisas ajustadas, chaquetas, pantalones de mezclilla y diferentes ropas de diseñador; teniendo un juego completo de ropa común y un abrigo largo negro que su madre le regaló años atrás, antes que empezara su carrera. Justamente esta última era la ropa que usaba cuando cambiaba de ser el gran actor William Scott, a ser Sherlock Holmes, un hombre en la mitad de sus veintes que iba a visitar a su hermano que trabajaba en el hospital como enfermero de rehabilitación. Nunca tuvo suerte de encontrarlo; se dio cuenta que este estaba evitándolo, por lo cual decidió tomar distancia un tiempo…después de todo sabía que, de alguna forma, su hermano superaría lo que había pasado, aunque le costara mucho tiempo. Se contentó con mandarle mensajes de texto a su celular de vez en cuando; nada fraternal, ni que sonara muy preocupado. Cosas como: Nuevo papel en la película tal, Recortarán personal en tu hospital, Lestrade fastidia demasiado… Casi un mes después, le llegó un mensaje con solo una frase: LO SIENTO. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta a que se refería y supo que podría volver a verlo pronto. Nadie dijo que un hermano menor no podía preocuparse un poco por su hermano mayor, pero no era que se sintiera demasiado pegado a él ni nada, eran hermanos y eso era todo.

En el hospital en que trabajaba Mycroft empezó a circular un rumor más grande que opacó el que tenía relación con el pelirrojo; por el recorte de personal, al parecer tendrían un nuevo doctor en el área de rehabilitación. Uno de los doctores, James Payne, se retiraría y su puesto sería ocupado por un doctor más joven. Las enfermeras casi se volvieron locas con la noticia, intentando confirmar el hecho, pero sin lograrlo. Myc ya estaba harto de escuchar a las mujeres hablar de ello, solo era un nuevo médico, no un dios griego, por Dios. La primera vez que lo vio, no le llamó la atención, un hombre más bien común, de altura un poco corta para los estándares, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Acababa de llegar de su casa y ese médico era la novedad del momento. Escuchó parte de la conversación que se llevaba a cabo.

-Con el único con el que tiene que tener cuidado es con el hombre de hielo-dijo una de las enfermeras

-¿Disculpa?-

\- Así le decimos al jefe de enfermeras del área; su nombre es Mycroft Holmes, pero todos lo conocen como el hombre de hielo-explicó otra enfermera, que parecía estar coqueteando descaradamente con el nuevo médico.

-Pues me encantaría conocerlo, es la primera vez que escucho hablar de alguien con un sobrenombre tan poco común-

-No tendrá que esperar mucho entonces- habló en voz alta Mycroft; en cuanto lo vieron, todas las enfermeras regresaron a sus puestos, nerviosas debido a que seguramente recibirían un reclamo luego.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es John Watson, seré el reemplazo del doctor James Payne- John estiró la mano, esperando que Mycroft correspondiera su saludo, pero el pelirrojo solo lo miró y le advirtió.

-No tenemos políticas en contra de que salgan dos personas del personal del hospital, pero quisiera que por un sentido de la responsabilidad del trabajo que va a ejercer, se limite a su trabajo y no intente estar ligando con las enfermeras ni las pacientes-John frunció el ceño, desconcertado por sus palabras, cuando Mycroft agregó- puedo ver que es un conquistador con poca suerte, pero será mejor para usted que no haga nada indebido en este hospital, o yo me encargaré de que lo despidan-giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al vestidor, dejando a John con la mano extendida y una mueca de incredulidad en el rostro.

-Si te preguntas si siempre es así, sí, lo es- dijo Anthea, con su usual expresión que en realidad no mostraba emoción alguna.

-Es bastante inteligente, parece capaz de ver detalles que otros no ven y a veces los usa para intimidar, pero no debe preocuparse doctor-le dijo Molly, intentando disculparse por su jefe.

-Me pareció algo extraño que dijera todo eso de mí solo con verme, pero supongo que personas así existen en el mundo- dijo John con una mueca de diversión en el rostro- al parecer va a ser divertido trabajar aquí- agregó, para luego mirar los rostros confundidos de Molly y Anthea y sonreírles, dirigiéndose a su nuevo consultorio.

"Hasta el más fuerte de nosotros necesita de la fuerza de otra persona con la que alimentar el realismo y la esperanza"

 _-Anónimo_

 _ **Jezebeth:**_ **Gracias por tu review, fue el primero de esta historia, y aquí tienes ya el capítulo nuevo. ¡CUMPLÍ CON LO QUE PROMETÍ!**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER, Y NOS VEMOS DE NUEVO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO. Por cierto, que el verde de este cap. alude al sentimiento de esperanza que tiene Sherlock. Dejen un review, que eso alimenta a la escritora y la editora también: ¡Gracias Mafer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Sorry por el retraso! Tenía ciertas ideas sobre lo que iba a pasar en este capítulo, pero decidí aclaraciones:**

 **Jezebeth: ESTO NO ES UN JOHN X MYCROFT. Aunque sí, sería interesante; gracias nuevamente por tu review.**

 **Ahora sí, a leer…**

 **CAPÍTULO 3: POST IT ORANGE**

"¿Sabes que es lo más triste de una traición?

que nunca viene de un enemigo"

 _-Anónimo_

 _Corrían sin detenerse; tal vez sería la última ocasión de atrapar a "El gurú"; asesino a sueldo, secuestrador, el causante indirecto de la muerte de su hermana y su razón para entrar al MI6._

 _-Basta Theodore, esto ya es inútil-_

 _-Me hubiera gustado salvarla en ese momento-_

 _-Ya no eres apto para el puesto-_

 _-Prométeme que lograrás lo que no pude Charlie-_

 _-No puedo hacerlo Theodore, somos un equipo ¿recuerdas? Yo soy el cerebro y tú la fuerza-_

 _..._

Entrevistadora: Y aquí tenemos las primeras imágenes del esperado capítulo de final de temporada de la popular serie "Empty". Hoy tenemos como invitados a los principales actores; en el rol de Theodore Alley, Gregory Lestrade y en el papel de Charles McDonald, William Scott. Un fuerte aplauso para ambos.

(Ambos actores entran sonriendo, saludan a la entrevistadora y al público, para luego tomar asiento, uno al lado del otro)

E: Muchas gracias por hacer un poco de tiempo en sus apretadas agendas, me dicen que ya van a empezar las filmaciones de la siguiente temporada.

Greg: Así es, Nancy, la próxima semana iniciamos.

William: Pero eso ya lo sabían todos, creo que podemos continuar con la siguiente pregunta.

(Tanto el público, como Greg y Nancy ríen ante la respuesta de William)

E: Bueno, que me pueden decir de la acogida del público a la serie, ¿esperaban que se volviera tan popular?

G: La verdad es que esperábamos menos público, al parecer la historia fascinó a todos y gracias a eso nos dieron luz verde para la siguiente temporada.

W: Creo que a la gente le gustó más las escenas de acción que aquellas en las que había demasiadas explicaciones de detalles.

E: William, ¿preferiste entonces grabar los capítulos que llevaban la investigación pura, en vez de los de persecuciones?

W: Sí.

G: William literalmente saltaba de emoción cuando nos tocaba alguna de esas grabaciones. Creo que era porque en esos momentos tomaba más relevancia su papel.

W: ¿Dices que me gusta ser el centro de atención?

G: Acéptalo Will, lo hacías tan brillantemente que me opacabas, aun cuando era el personaje principal.

E: Justamente de eso íbamos a preguntar, Greg, has tenido papeles secundarios en otras series, pero este es tu primer papel principal y se dio justo después del accidente de Richard Hammond. ¿Tuviste algún problema debido a esto?

G: Al inicio fue difícil acoplarme al ritmo que quería el director, pero William fue de gran ayuda, me dio muchos consejos y esas cosas.

E: Por cierto, que nos llamó la atención que, a pesar de ser una serie bastante policíaca, tengan tantas fans femeninas. ¿Creen que se deba a la tensión sexual que parece haber entre sus personajes?

W: ¿Tensión sexual?

G: ¿Te refieres a que en ocasiones parecen más que amigos verdad? Creo que las fans están en su derecho de seguir la serie por sus propias razones; pero entre Theo y Charlie solo hay una fuerte amistad.

E: En el capítulo final, que sale hoy, esperamos el encuentro final entre Theodore y "el gurú", quien es el que indirectamente causó la muerte de su hermana, ¿Logrará encarcelarlo al fin o lo matará?

G: Creo que no permiten spoilers. Pero puedo decirte que el último capítulo nos revela algo que nadie más que Charles sabe; y eso traerá graves problemas a ambos personajes. No todo es lo que parece de ambos.

E: Nos dejas con más intrigas. Pasemos a temas más personales... ¿Alguno de los dos tiene novia?

G/W: No.

E: Para todas, ¡estos sexys hombres están solteros! ¿Qué tipo de mujeres les gustan?

W: Cualquiera está bien para mí.

G: William (Greg parece haber pellizcado a William, pues se le ve una mueca de dolor disimulada). Lo que quiso decir es que no tiene un tipo específico.

E: Se te ha visto con más de una popular actriz y modelo. ¿Algún día te veremos enamorado?

(William se encoje de hombros mientras Greg ríe ligeramente)

G: Cuando ese día llegue, creo que quiero ser el primero en ver qué clase de mujer puede mantener atado el corazón de William Scott.

E: Tú no nos has dicho nada Greg. ¿Cuál es tu tipo de mujer?

G: La verdad, yo soy bastante romántico y creo en el amor a primera vista y el destino. Cuándo encuentre a la chica indicada, lo sabré con verla.

(Las fans y Nancy suspiran ilusionadas, Greg sonríe y les hace una venia ligera desde su asiento. William rueda los ojos)

E: Por último, me dicen que ambos tenían otros planes en mente antes de convertirse en actores.

G: La verdad, de joven quería ser policía como mi padre. Pero después me di cuenta que actuar era lo mío.

E: ¿Y tú William?

W: Quería ser Detective consultor.

(La expresión de Will se ve lejana, como perdida. Greg se sorprende, pues habían quedado en decir lo mismo para la entrevista)

E: ¿Detective consultor? Nunca oí hablar de ellos.

W: Porque no existen. Yo iba a crear la profesión y ser el primer y único detective consultor del mundo.

E: Entonces, ¿qué pensabas hacer como detective consultor?

W: Las personas con casos que nadie más haya querido resolver irían a preguntarme y ocasionalmente ayudaría a la policía a resolver los casos que no podían.

E: Suena muy interesante, demos gracias a que te decidiste por actuar. Sino, hubiéramos perdido tu talento actoral.

(La cara de William refleja incomodidad, al parecer, acaba de revelar algo sin notarlo, demasiado abstraído en sus pensamientos)

E: Ha sido un gusto tenerlos aquí, mucha suerte con la nueva temporada de "Empty". Señoras y señores, William Scott y Gregory Lestrade.

(Tanto Will como Greg se levantan y se inclinan hacia el público, luego le dan la mano a Nancy y termina la entrevista)

Apenas salen del set, Anderson, manager de William, se acerca a él.

-¿Qué crees que estabas diciendo, quedamos en que ambos darían la misma respuesta a esa pregunta-

-No mandaron la lista completa, me tomaron de imprevisto con eso de la tensión sexual y algunas preguntas más. Pensé que la entrevista sería menos corta-

-Gracias a Dios pudiste manejarlo, Greg-menciona Donovan, su manager, mientras le alcanza una botella de agua mineral.

-Anderson, estoy harto de tus reclamos, déjame en paz-

-Hago mi trabajo William, aunque eso no te agrade. Tienes que seguir mis instrucciones, ahora es posible que hayas arruinado esa entrevista en vivo-

Mientras discutían, una chica del staff se acerca a ellos:

-Señor Anderson, señorita Donovan; las respuestas fueron excelentes, tuvimos un rating mayor del esperado. La ultima respuesta fue la mejor, a nadie se le había ocurrido algo así-

-Gracias- contestaron ambos, mientras Will les sonreía con su característica sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¿Decías Anderson?-

-Lo mismo de siempre, William dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza y la gente lo adora-

-Lestrade, basta con eso-Donovan intentó cerrar el tema, sin resultados.

-Hago bien mi trabajo, es todo, pero no puedo dejar de ser honesto con lo que pienso-

Como siempre, todo salió bien para ambos. Ahora tenían la tarde libre, pero nadie debía saber acerca de eso.

William decidió cambiarse para visitar a su hermano; era tiempo de ver como estaba.

-Anderson, saldré solo en mi tarde libre, encárgate de la agenda de mañana-

-No otra vez William, estoy harto de cubrir tus salidas. Podrías decirme al menos a quien vas a ver-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Podrás ser mi mánager, pero esto pertenece a mi vida personal, no a mi carrera-

Greg y Donovan salieron mientras William y Anderson aún discutían; debían coordinar muchas cosas aún.

Mycroft se encontraba desocupado en el hospital. Decidió tomar un café mientras vigilaba que las demás enfermeras hicieran su trabajo y dejaran de chismosear. De repente, algo llamó su atención:

-Otra vez está aquí ese tipo, siempre viene a ver al hombre de hielo-

-Seguro es un cobrador de deudas o algo así, cada vez que viene, el jefe deja lo que está haciendo y habla con él-

-¿No tienen nada que hacer más que chismosear?-Mycroft se acercó a ellas disimuladamente y las regañó. Ambas mujeres voltearon asustadas y regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de a quien se referían.

-Me retiraré por un momento, en cuanto regrese quiero un reporte de los pacientes que atendieron en mi ausencia-las chicas suspiraron en señal de inconformidad, pero asintieron.

El pelirrojo hizo una seña con la cabeza, indicándole a su hermano los jardines del hospital. Se dirigieron allí saliendo por diferentes puertas, Sherlock llegó primero y se sentó en una de las bancas, acomodándose los lentes que llevaba y sacando su celular y jugueteando con él. Mycroft se acercó, pero no se sentó, solo se quedó en silencio sin mirar a su hermano.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo?-

-Igual que siempre, ¿y tú?-

-Algo atareado, pero nada nuevo-

-Obviamente, has estado trabajando en exceso. Tienes ojeras de 3 días mínimo, y has bajado unas 5 libras por lo que veo-

-Y tú otra vez con el carácter de siempre. ¿A cuantas enfermeras reclamaste esta vez?-

-No hablaré de eso, si no hacen su trabajo debo reclamarles-

-Y Anthea y Molly son las únicas que te aguantan. Deberías convertirlas en tus asistentes de inmediato-

-Si viniste a ver como estaba, ya lo hiciste, Anderson te llamará en un rato más, volviste a salir sin escuchar todos sus reclamos-apenas acababa de decir esto, cuando se escuchó el tono de llamada de Sherlock, al tenerlo en su mano, sonó en un volumen mayor del usual. Sin embargo, Sherlock colgó y apagó el teléfono.

-Deberías hablar de eso ¿no?, se supone que ayuda a que lo superes-

-Aunque debo suponer que ya has deducido todo lo que pasó-

-Lo usual, te dijo que volvería a actuar, lo apoyaste; lo hicieron por primera vez, a juzgar por la forma en que caminabas ese día. En el set te encontraste con él y le reclamaste, apareció Adler y saliste corriendo de allí con el corazón destrozado. Vi a Irene con Hammond, hablando sobre un pelirrojo que salió llorando del set. Te pasaste la noche llorando y no quisiste abrirme porque ya te lo había advertido y no escuchaste. El orgullo de un Holmes es demasiado grande, eso lo sé-

\- Como siempre, una deducción perfecta. Ya pasó más de un mes de eso; lo superé-

-No has vuelto a llorar, pero tienes pesadillas ¿verdad? Te delatan tus ojeras, también debes estar tomando pastillas para dormir-

-Ese no es tu asunto Sherlock, soy el mayor de los dos-

-Pero al parecer el más idiota también-

-Tú…-

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una ambulancia, al parecer una emergencia ingresaba.

-Será mejor que regrese. Pueden necesitarnos en cualquier momento, están con menos personal que siempre-

-Te mandaré un mensaje-

-No vuelvas a textear-

-¡Lo haré!-gritó Sherlock para hacerse oír sobre la sirena de la ambulancia.

Al ingresar al hospital, el área de rehabilitación estaba tranquila; si no contamos los constantes cuchicheos de las enfermeras.

-¿Se puede saber que tanto cuchichean?-

-Al parecer la emergencia que trajeron fue de un actor famoso-el corazón de Mycroft dio un vuelco, ¿sería posible que…?

-Fue un choque triple, hay 5 heridos, incluidos el actor Greg Lestrade y su mánager- ingresó Molly con la noticia. Mycroft suspiró aliviado, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Todos atentos por si necesitan ayuda, saben que estamos con menos personal por las vacaciones, somos la única área con el personal completo-

-¿Algo urgente pasó?- John que estaba terminando su turno, salió al escuchar el constante cuchicheo de las enfermeras.

-Doctor Watson, hubo un accidente que involucró una persona famosa- habló una de ellas.

-Parece que hay 5 personas heridas, 3 de ellas están graves- completó Molly.

-Pues esperemos que todo salga bien, ha sido un día extenuante para ser mi primer día-

\- Si terminó su turno puede retirarse Doctor- el pelirrojo habló, sonando su voz algo irritada.

-Gracias Mycroft, espero que mañana nos llevemos mejor-

Las enfermeras se rieron ligeramente, recuperando la compostura al ver la mirada enojada de Mycroft.

John estaba saliendo del hospital y decidió pasar por el jardín. Vio a una persona conversando con alguien por teléfono.

-¿Tuvo un accidente? Eso no puede ser posible, salió solo un momento antes que yo-al parecer la persona detrás de la línea reclamó algo -te dije que tenía una conversación importante, no podía responderte antes-otra vez la otra persona hablaba, John se sintió algo mal al escuchar una conversación ajena, decidió pasar por el lado de la persona que hablaba cuando vio su rostro. Parecía estar en control, pero en su mirada había un tinte de preocupación, por un momento, sus miradas se cruzaron y John sintió un impulso de hablarle.

-Gracias por avisarme Anderson, estoy cerca del hospital, pero no puedo verlo ahora, será mañana-Sherlock había desviado la mirada, al darse cuenta que tenía un espectador.

-Disculpe por escuchar su conversación, ¿tiene algún pariente que sufrió un accidente? Acaban de ingresar a 5 personas-

-Solo un conocido mío- dijo Sherlock, colocándose otra vez sus lentes, que se había quitado durante la conversación por teléfono sin darse cuenta. John se lamentó internamente por dejar de ver aquellos ojos.

-Puede ir a esperarlo al hospital, si quiere puedo guiarlo-

-No gracias, conozco bien la zona-

-Pues, un gusto, soy médico de este hospital. John Watson a su servicio-

-Yo, Sherlock Holmes. Gracias por su preocupación doctor Watson, espero sus pacientes de rehabilitación física mejores-

-¿Cómo lo…- antes de que John pudiera terminar la pregunta, Sherlock había entrado al hospital, dejando al médico con muchas dudas en su cabeza.

"Cuando una puerta se cierra, otra se abre, pero a menudo vemos tanto tiempo y con tanta tristeza la puerta que se cierra que no notamos que otra que se ha abierto para nosotros"

 _-Alexander Graham Bell_

 **GRACIAS POR LEER. ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN UN REVIEW. Nuevamente gracias a Mafer por su ayuda como beta reader.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡LO SIENTO CON TODA EL ALMA!**

 **No sé cómo debería disculparme con ustedes por la demora de la culminación de este fanfic. Había pensado finalizarlo el mes pasado; pero se me juntó una semana difícil en el lugar donde hago mis prácticas pre-profesionales, con un bloqueo de escritor. Mas aún, Mafer, que es la que me ayuda en la corrección, me señaló ciertos puntos que debía detallar más (en general, con respecto a los escenarios), así que recién ayer he podido completarlo y se lo mandé, a fin de que me apoye escribiendo esos escenarios. GRACIAS POR TODO MAFER.**

 **Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar, las palabras en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes. No los entretengo más y a leer.**

CAPÍTULO 4: CORRECTION PEN

"Es necesario haber amado, después perder el amor y luego volver a amar todavía"

 _-Vincent Van Gogh_

El "General Hospital of London" se caracteriza por poseer el mejor equipo médico y el mejor personal en rehabilitación física. Con 5 doctores especialistas y al menos 12 enfermeros, era considerado el mejor hospital para llevar a cabo una rehabilitación, así seas un alto miembro del parlamento, o un solitario empleado de hospital. La infraestructura del mismo, estaba pensado para brindar el mayor conforte a los pacientes, destacando también su área de emergencias. Poseía un amplio jardín con hermosas flores que estaba destinado a brindar confortabilidad a los habitantes del hospital, sean enfermos o familiares.

El área de rehabilitación estaba en el primer piso, muy cerca al jardín. Era el área que más usaba aquel lugar porque los pacientes se sentían más cómodos entre las plantas, en vez de estar rodeados de cuatro paredes blancas, siempre se veía en aquel jardín a algún miembro de rehabilitación ayudando a algún paciente con sus terapias. El módulo de enfermeros estaba en el primer piso, era un área bastante amplia que albergaba a una gran cantidad de los mejores enfermeros que había en la ciudad, eran muy atentos con cada uno de los pacientes y muy amables -claro, si no consideramos la actitud del jefe de enfermeros, mejor conocido como "el hombre de hielo"; era bastante rígido, pero uno de los mejores con respecto a su profesión-. El área contaba con una zona de descanso para ellos; donde, cuando no tenían a alguien que atender, pasaban largos ratos de ocio tomando café, mirando la televisión de la sala o jugando en la pequeña mesa de ping pong que había allí y donde se jugaban pequeños torneos entre ellos.

Iba a ser un día difícil. Fue lo que pensó en el momento en que vio el nombre del paciente que le sería asignado en cuanto saliera de cirugía: Gregory Lestrade. No era como si él supiera mucho de actores y cosas así, pero a pesar de eso, había escuchado su nombre en una de las tantas conversaciones que tuvo ese día apenas llegar al hospital. Todas estaban ansiosas de poder ayudarlo durante el tratamiento, pero al parecer, había sido elegido Mycroft Holmes como su enfermero a cargo; ¿la razón?, simple, había tenido como paciente a un actor antes. John se sorprendió del hecho, sin demostrarlo demasiado y preparándose mentalmente para lo que pensó, sería una larga charla de motivación, evitar la muy segura depresión que tenía el actor y empezar el tratamiento, dando todos los detalles necesarios para que el paciente obedeciera las ordenes. Había leído ya la historia clínica del señor Lestrade; contusiones leves en todo el cuerpo-quedarían por un par de días como moretones-, dos costillas rotas, una fractura expuesta de fémur que había sido recolocada y enyesada para mantenerla en su sitio. Ah, y según la tomografía computarizada a la que fue sometida, su capacidad motora e incluso su habilidad para comunicarse podría estar algo debilitada debido a daños menores en la región mediofrontal de la corteza prefrontal cerebral*.

Dejó los papeles en su escritorio, mientras giraba su silla en dirección opuesta a la puerta. No quería tener que relacionarse con nadie famoso, pero ahora no tenía elección. Regresó a su posición y tomó el teléfono que estaba del lado izquierdo de su escritorio...tomó una nota mental de pedir que lo cambiaran de posición, era incómodo para él. Marcó el anexo de la sala de descanso de enfermeras e inmediatamente escuchó la voz de Molly.

-Molly, por favor, en cuanto Mycroft se desocupe dígale que quiero verlo en mi consultorio-

-¿Necesita ayuda doctor? Puedo ir si desea-habló Molly en un tono suave, notorio aún en el teléfono-

-Gracias Molly, pero no estoy atendiendo ahora, solo debo conversar con él del nuevo paciente que tendremos-

-Le pasaré su recado, doctor-

En cuanto colgó, decidió esperar un poco antes de atender a su siguiente paciente. Trató de despejar sus pensamientos, cuando vino a su cabeza la conversación del día anterior con el joven de los anteojos. ¿Cómo sabía que él era médico de rehabilitación? No recordaba haberlo tratado antes, en ninguno de los hospitales en que se desempeñó como doctor. Además, tenía un nombre extraño, Sherlock. Mientras aún rememoraba estos eventos, escuchó el sonido de tres toques continuos y firmes en su puerta.

-Adelante-habló el rubio, mientras agarraba nuevamente los papeles de su escritorio.

-¿Me mandó llamar doctor Watson?-

-John, Mycroft, te dije que me llamaras John-

-Eso es poco conveniente, considerando nuestros respectivos empleos. Sumado a eso, solo ha pasado un día desde que lo conozco-

-¿Te han mencionado alguna vez que eres muy denso al hablar?-dijo John mientras su ceño fruncido indicaba su incipiente molestia

-Infinidad de veces-contestó Mycroft; el desinterés marcado en sus facciones.

-Bueno, te llamé para saber si estabas enterado del nuevo paciente que tendremos- el médico decidió cambiar de tema para no empezar a sentirse más enojado.

-Me informaron recientemente. No me dio tiempo de leer el historial-

-Pues para ser uno de mis primeros pacientes en hospitalización, es bastante peculiar- hizo una pausa, pensando que Mycroft preguntaría algo, pero al ver que no lo hacía, continuó- tenemos a uno de los pacientes del accidente de ayer, pero no cualquiera de ellos, sino que es el actor Gregory Lestrade-un pequeño indicio de molestia se presentó en el rostro del pelirrojo, que despareció casi de inmediato e hizo pensar al médico que sus ojos lo habían engañado-debemos estar preparados por si la prensa intenta ingresar a entrevistarlo y lidiar con su muy posible depresión debido al accidente-

-No se preocupe, doctor Watson. Seré cuidadoso- contestó Mycroft, después de una pequeña pausa, continuó- aún no han cambiado las cosas de sitio por lo que veo, pero siendo usted diestro se le ve un poco incómodo por la posición de ciertas cosas en su escritorio-

-En realidad soy ambidiestro, pero uso más la mano derecha, ¿cómo lo supo?-

-Solo lo observé en su comportamiento y en su escritorio-la explicación dada por Mycroft le recordó un poco a Sherlock, una expresión de curiosidad y alegría cruzó por su rostro.

Mycroft al verlo metido en sus pensamientos, decidió que era hora de irse, solo giró sobre sus pasos- se había negado a tomar asiento-y se retiró.

 _Tenía los recuerdos borrosos. En este momento no puedo ver ni sentir nada, es como si estuviera fuera de mi cuerpo. Poco a poco empiezo a recordar, íbamos en el auto y chocamos con otro, algo más había pasado. Empiezo a sentir nuevamente mi cuerpo; un latigazo de dolor se expande desde mi pierna izquierda hacia la parte superior de mi cuerpo. Las vendas en mi cabeza se sienten suaves, pero el dolor no se va, aunque intento abrir los ojos, no puedo hacerlo, mi cuerpo no responde a las órdenes de mi cerebro. De un momento a otro puedo escuchar los sonidos del sitio que me rodea, seguramente fui traído a algún hospital. Escucho la máquina de latidos a un lado de donde me encuentro; mientras una voz familiar se hace presente..._

-No debiste venir a verlo William. ¿Qué son esas ropas?-

-Un disfraz- _Ahh, esa voz suena como a William, la otra persona debe ser Anderson._

-¿Qué haremos si la prensa empieza a crear falsos rumores? No van a reconocerte con eso, pero averiguarán sobre Greg-

-Este hospital es la mejor opción que hay para evitarlo, sabes que ya antes ocultaron información de Richard Hammond-

-No fueron muy eficientes entonces-

-Quien reveló la información fue su manager; quería arruinarlo y aprovechó esa oportunidad-

-¿Cómo sabes eso? Espera, no me digas, vas a decir que lo dedujiste por su ropa o algo así-

-Solo observo- _típico de él, adivinar cosas de las personas, pero no entiendo por qué vino a verme si se supone que no me ve como amigo._

 _-_ Me preocupa lo que pasará con las grabaciones de la segunda temporada de Empty-

-De una u otra forma se solucionará, es más... - _por qué te detuviste Will, quería escuchar tu opinión. Ah, es cierto, él no puede oírme._

 _-_ Llama a una enfermera, el EEG** tiene cambios-

-¿Qué?-

-Solo llama al médico- _escucho el sonido de la puerta, al parecer Anderson hizo caso de lo que dijo William. Me pregunto si escucharé algo de mi estado... Espero venga un médico también. Durante 5 minutos no sucede nada; vuelvo a escuchar la puerta, al parecer entraron 2 personas._

-Soy el doctor Watson, seré el encargado de atender al señor Lestrade-

-Y parece no estar muy conforme con eso. La última vez no pudo decirme si acerté o no en su profesión, pero veo que estaba en la razón-

-Me intriga saber cómo lo supo y por qué conoce a alguien tan popular como el señor Lestrade, pero debo examinar al paciente. ¿Observó un cambio en él? ¿Algún movimiento o señal de que está consciente?-

-Observe el EEG, eso le dirá todo- _ah ah, parece que el buen doctor la pasará mal por culpa de William. Me pregunto a qué se refiere con EEG, ¿será algo importante?_

-Es increíble que supiera lo que significaba, ¿tiene experiencia en medicina?-

-Solo un hermano que estudió para enfermero, a veces le quitaba los libros y los leía, pensé que me serían útiles en algún momento-

-Pues, el señor Lestrade salió del coma, en cualquier momento podría despertar, pero es obvio que puede escuchar lo que pasa a su alrededor, aunque aún no se mueva-

-Lo mismo pensé yo-

-Enviaré a alguien para mantenerlo vigilado, pueden quedarse con él hasta que termine el horario de visitas-

 _William no dijo nada, me pareció inusual que sea tan abierto con el médico, normalmente no es así. Parece que se conocen. Escucho otra vez el sonido de la puerta y dos personas más ingresan._

-Anthea, ponle un sedante al paciente, será mejor que descanse- _Escuché una voz diferente a la del médico; sonaba como alguien seguro de sí mismo, aunque al mismo tiempo, percibo otro sentimiento, no sabía si era tristeza, rencor o ambos. Por alguna razón no me disgustó esa persona, quise saber más de ella, pero en ese momento empecé a sentir sueño, seguramente la enfermera Anthea me había inyectado el sedante. Me rendí ante el sueño, esperando poder abrir los ojos y ver qué clase de persona había hablado con esa voz cautivante._

-Ya se durmió, la actividad cerebral se normaliza al estado de sueño-Mycroft habló, dirigiéndose a John continúo-Enviaré a Molly a cuidar al paciente-

-Preferiría que lo hiciera usted, enfermero Mycroft-contestó John. Mycroft parecía renuente a esta idea, pero solo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Fue un gusto volver a verlo, Sherlock-ya dirigiéndose a Mycroft, le dijo- acabo de notar que ambos tienen el mismo apellido, pero no se conocían de antes ¿verdad? El mundo trae muchas casualidades hoy-

Sherlock no contestó. Mycroft solo sonrió ligeramente y asintió con la cabeza. En cuanto Anderson salió acompañando al doctor, se dirigió a su hermano menor.

-Un poco inusual tu comportamiento hermano mío, además que le dijiste que te llamabas Sherlock Holmes. ¿Qué pasó con el actor William Scott? El doctor es algo despistado para no atar cabos-

-Considerando que me vio en mi disfraz, no veo el caso a que sepa mi nombre artístico. En realidad, ambos nombres y apellidos son míos, por lo que no estoy mintiendo. Y si no se dio cuenta que somos hermanos, es porque tú no dijiste nada al verme-

-No le vi el caso. Aunque noto cierto interés tuyo en él. El doctor Watson acaba de ingresar al hospital, así que no conozco de él más que lo que logré deducir-

-...será mejor que me vaya-Sherlock se dirigió a la puerta, dejando a su hermano y Anthea solos. La mujer sabía todo acerca de Mycroft y William/Sherlock, así que no había ningún problema. Ella era casi una amiga para el enfermero, aunque en ocasiones parecía más como si Mycroft fuera su jefe.

-Señor, puedo quedarme a cuidarlo en su lugar, si desea-habló Anthea a Mycroft; con esa actitud, parecía que él era realmente su jefe.

-Yo lo haré Anthea, aprovecharé para leer su historial. Tú encárgate de los pacientes de la lista- la mujer movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento y se retiró.

En cuanto Mycroft se quedó solo, dirigió por primera vez su mirada hacia Gregory. No podía negar que, a pesar de todos los vendajes y el yeso, era un hombre atractivo. Se sentía incómodo al ser el enfermero a cargo, él era un actor, y por encima de eso, era el novato que le había robado el papel a Richard. Lo había escuchado lamentarse tantas veces que inconscientemente había guardado un rencor hacia Gregory. Sabía que no tenía sentido eso, ya que ahora no tenía nada que ver con el actor; sin embargo, cualquier cosa que le recordara a él le producía un dolor agudo. Aun cuando se mentalizó para olvidarlo, todo eso era demasiado para él.

Ahora debía centrarse en él como paciente; no dejaría que las emociones nublaran su juicio. Aunque ya era algo difícil de lograr, pues los recuerdos que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado tener fuera de su mente regresaban. Se acercó al borde de la cama donde se encontraba el historial y empezó a leer. Al terminar, revisó que todo estuviera correctamente y salió de la habitación, con un poco de suerte, solo lo vería lo necesario para hacer su trabajo.

Por otra parte, John estaba al borde de la alegría; parecía que el karma estaba a su favor, podía volver a ver a Sherlock Holmes, esa persona que había llamado su atención. Aunque llevaba el mismo apellido que Mycroft, no se parecían en nada, así que pensó que solo tenían apellidos homónimos. Tal vez tendría oportunidad de verlo más seguido, eso solo si visitaba varias veces al actor. Aprovecharía esos momentos al máximo, con la excusa que fuera.

"El FRACASO consiste en no persistir, en DESANIMARSE después de un error, en NO LEVANTARSE después de CAER"

-Thomas A. Edison.

 ***Lesiones en la región mediofrontal conllevan una disminución de la actividad motora, espontaneidad, habla, prosodia, aumento de la latencia de respuesta, perseverancia. Lesión: Mutismo, aquinesia, síndrome apático o pseudodepresivo. Se encuentra en el área prefrontal del lóbulo frontal del cerebro.**

 ****Aquí hago referencia a la máquina de electroencefalograma, que mide las ondas cerebrales. Se supone que se usan para leer las mismas en caso haya un posible daño cerebral en caso de accidentes en los cuales se haya involucrado la cabeza.**

 **Gracias por leerme aun cuando demoré tanto en actualizar, voy a hacer todo lo posible para continuar lo más pronto posible, pues quiero terminarlo para antes de San Valentín. Me esforzaré mucho para cumplir con mis propios plazos, así que pronto tendremos la conti. Dejen reviews, eso hace que los autores se motiven aún más cuando escriben…**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Ha pasado más de 4 meses desde que escribí el capítulo pasado, ¿verdad? Bueno les daría la excusa de que tenía bloqueo de escritor y demás, pero sé que eso no afecta que dejé este fic sin terminar. Lamento mucho esto, más que todo porque se supone era un regalo para febrero máximo… En vista que se acerca el cumpleaños de mi amiga Andrea, decidí terminarlo en un tiempo record de 3 días…espero que funcione… otra vez disculpas por no haber continuado pronto la historia y espero disfruten la lectura.**

Capítulo 5: BOND PAPER

"Se ama porque sí, sin razón y sin propósito, y cuando se ama es inútil huir de uno mismo, porque en todas las huidas el corazón nos acompaña y el alma va dentro"

 _-José Romero. Amor._

* * *

Cuando Greg despertó, tenía la sensación que estaba olvidando algo importante. Se encontró a sí mismo en una camilla de hospital, su pierna izquierda sujeta a una férula y enyesada por completo. Intentó moverse ligeramente y un dolor en el pecho se hizo presente; sintió los vendajes en la parte media de su torso. Una de sus manos se movió hacia su cabeza, encontrando una serie de electrodos en la misma, le habían recortado un poco el cabello y llevaba un vendaje superficial. Giró su cabeza, teniendo cuidado de no hacer caer los electrodos, y vio una serie de máquinas a su lado izquierdo, parecían medir algo de ella. A un lado, también observó una bolsa de suero que se conectaba a su brazo por medio de una vía. Volvió la vista hacia el otro lado y encontró al causante del ruido que lo despertó: una máquina que medía sus latidos, en su dedo índice tenía el sujetador de ella; también estaba el tanque de oxígeno que llegaba por medio de una mascarilla a su rostro. Había un pequeño buró en el extremo de la habitación, cercano a la puerta, justo en la dirección en la que miraba en ese momento. Mirando con más detalle pudo ver una silla a su lado derecho, estaba vacía en ese momento; decidido a saber más de su estado, se fijó mejor a los lados de la cama, para encontrar el timbre que llamaba a la enfermera, estaba a un lado suyo así que elevó su brazo para cogerlo, pero sus dedos no se movían de la forma que quería, frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, intentando cogerlo, pero su brazo no parecía estar de acuerdo con sus órdenes. Sus dedos se deslizaban cerca al objeto, pero no podían sujetarlo. Estuvo unos 5 minutos intentándolo, hasta que escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, su cabeza se movió en dirección al ruido y creyó estar aún dormido; William acababa de entrar a su habitación, pero estaba vestido con una ropa simple, unos lentes y peinado de manera diferente. Si lo reconoció fue solo por la extraña costumbre que tenía el actor de abrir la puerta sujetándola con el puño y empujando ligeramente con su espalda. Abrió la boca para preguntar de la razón de llevar esa ropa, pero las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca.

-Wi- su lengua no parecía poder articular las palabras correctas, una pausa demasiado larga se instaló entre ambos, antes de que pudiera completar su frase- lliam, ¿Qué…tú…aquí? - Lograba hablar, pero le tomaba más tiempo del normal, encima no parecía capaz de formular la pregunta correcta.

-Al fin despiertas Lestrade, te debe haber sorprendido mucho verme aquí, para que reaccionaras así-Greg solo observó a William, una expresión de molestia y confusión en su rostro- llamaré al enfermero para que venga el médico a revisarte.

-…-Greg no se atrevía a decir nada, aún estaba confundido por su mal intento de hablar con William.

William salió y unos minutos después regresó, seguido de dos personas con ropas propias del hospital.

-Al fin despierta señor Lestrade, ahora mismo se le retirará la mascarilla y el EEG. Soy el doctor John Watson y estaré encargado de su tratamiento-el enfermero que había ido con John, era Mycroft; se acercó a la camilla y retiro los objetos mencionados por el médico. Revisó que la vía estuviera correctamente puesta, sin interrupciones, y que la máquina de latidos registrara un ritmo normal, a fin de escribirlo en la historia clínica.

-Todo parece normal doctor Watson-

-Ok, lo revisaré. Por cierto, este enfermero también estará a su cargo, su nombre es Mycroft Holmes-habló John, pues notó que Greg no le quitaba los ojos de encima mientras realizaba su trabajo.

-Yo, … Gregory…gusto …atenderme- otra vez, el mismo problema, ¿por qué no podía decir lo que quería?, era mucho pedir un: _"Soy Gregory Lestrade, es un gusto conocerlos, gracias por atenderme"._

John y Mycroft se vieron entre ellos, solo tenían una explicación: Afasia de Broca*. Empezaría comprobando si había tenido problemas con la movilidad de su cuerpo. Colocó su bolígrafo delante del rostro de Greg y le dijo:

\- ¿Podría sujetar mi bolígrafo por favor?, inténtelo con un brazo primero y luego con el otro-

Greg alzó el brazo izquierdo y lo sujetó sin gran problema, sonrió ante su éxito. Levantó el otro brazo, pero al igual que con el timbre, no podía cogerlo, sus dedos no parecían coordinarse y el brazo cayó luego de un rato. Intentó levantarlo nuevamente pero no podía.

-No… ¿pasa… malo? - por su expresión, Mycroft leyó lo que quería decir: _"No puedo, ¿pasa algo malo conmigo?"_

-Tiene lo que se conoce como hemiparesia** además de afasia de Broca. Su brazo derecho parece afectado por lo primero, y la afasia explica sus palabras. Piensa usted en algo que quiere decir, pero solo puede usar unas cuantas palabras para decirlo, ¿verdad? - Greg asintió con la cabeza, su mirada aun fija en Mycroft. John continúo con lo que estaba diciendo-No se preocupe, ambas son tratables, aunque requieren tiempo para ver las mejorías, deberá dejar de actuar por un tiempo.

Mycroft esperaba una respuesta airada o al menos una depresión inmediata surgir en sus facciones, pero lo que observó, fue una sonrisa radiante dirigida a él que hizo que sintiera un nudo en el estómago y unas palabras:

-Vacaciones... Ansioso... Cura- supuso que quiso decir _"Serán como unas vacaciones, estoy ansioso por empezar el tratamiento y curarme"_

Así fue como empezó todo. Mycroft era bastante severo con Greg, pero a él no parecía molestarle su actitud, es más, era como si lo disfrutara... A los dos días, Anderson se había encargado de informar a los medios del proceso de recuperación de Gregory, además de hablar con los productores de "Empty". Al final, estos decidieron reescribir el guion, a fin de introducir un nuevo personaje que pudiera sustituir al actor... No podían esperar tanto por él, si todo iba bien, tal vez regresara en la tercera temporada.

Mientras estuvo en el hospital, los únicos que tenían acceso a su habitación y a su historia clínica, eran John, Mycroft, Molly y Anthea. Después de un gran esfuerzo por hacerse entender, un día antes de que le sacaran el yeso, logró preguntar a William lo que tanto quería:

\- Mycroft... nombre... hermano- _"Mycroft, es el nombre de tu hermano"_

\- No solo el nombre, el gordo ese es mi hermano mayor- Al parecer el campo de la investigación había perdido a alguien muy importante cuando William/Sherlock se decidió por su carrera actoral; el actor era capaz de "deducir" lo que Greg pensaba con las pocas palabras que decía…era como si estuvieran jugado charada.

-Diferentes... ¿Hermanastro? - _"¿No tienen apellidos diferentes? ¿Es tu hermanastro? "_

\- Por desgracia es mi hermano de sangre-

-Bastante interesante escuchar que se divierten a costa mía- Mycroft acababa de entrar a la habitación acompañado de Anthea, inmediatamente Greg frunció el ceño, por alguna razón, detestaba ver a ese par juntos- Sher... William, sal, debemos sacarle el yeso al señor Lestrade-Mycroft estuvo a punto de llamar a su hermano por su otro nombre, pero logró corregirse a tiempo.

-Feliz... Ver... Mycroft- _"Estoy feliz de verte Mycroft"_

-Gracias señor Lestrade-

-Greg... Nombre... Solo... Greg- _"Greg es mi nombre. Dime solo Greg"_ ¿Por qué cuando el actor hablaba, su cerebro lo interpretaba de manera tan rápida?, eso era aún un misterio para Mycroft…

-Gregory entonces, Anthea se encargará de sacarte el yeso, podrás ir a casa después de eso. Sería bueno que llamaras a un familiar para recogerte-

-Ellos... Lejos...solo- _"Ellos están lejos, puedo irme solo"_

-Necesitarás una enfermera- William/Sherlock habló, mientras una sonrisa sarcástica se mostraba en su rostro.

-Me parece que se hizo la solicitud, la administración asignará una-

-Mycroft... espero... Tú- _"Mycroft, espero que seas tú"_ , el mayor de los Holmes entendió de inmediato lo que quería decir y al ver como su hermano parecía completamente de acuerdo, frunció el ceño. La verdad, no odiaba a Lestrade, solo lo veía como un paciente más… uno que le recordaba a su fallida relación anterior. Lestrade era actor al igual que su ex; pero no podían ser más distintos: mientras ese tipo -no quería volver a pronunciar su nombre, era doloroso aún- se había deprimido y tuvo que ser él quién lo sacara de ese estado, Gregory se mostraba entusiasta por su tratamiento, sonreía e intentaba expresar lo mejor que podía sus pensamientos.

-Gregory, estoy seguro que te asignaran una buena enfermera, Anthea o Molly son las mejores opciones y las más probables-el enfermero habló en un tono condescendiente, pero al mismo tiempo sonó algo enojado.

-Tú... Raro... Bien... Conmigo- _"Eres raro, pero eso está bien para mí"_ ¿No había forma de no volver a relacionarse con este sujeto? ¿Podría ser que estaba interpretando mal las palabras? Algo en él gritaba peligro para Mycroft, no diría que era intuición, pero por alguna razón sentía que los escudos emocionales que levantó después de lo que pasó antes podían ser destruidos a pesar de todo lo que intentara y todo a causa de ese paciente que apenas acababa de conocer.

* * *

"El amor era un huésped, la soledad es siempre el compañero."

 _-Julia Prilutzky_

 ***También conocida como afasia expresiva, es una forma de trastorno del habla en el cual una persona es incapaz de formar adecuadamente oraciones completas y articuladas. La afasia de Broca no afecta normalmente la capacidad de una persona para entender lo que otra persona está diciendo, sino que afecta a la capacidad de esa persona para poner sus propios pensamientos en las palabras correctas y para poner esas palabras en el orden correcto. Las personas con afasia de Broca presentan habitualmente una lesión fronto-témporo parietal del cerebro, aunque la parte posterior del lóbulo temporal no está lesionada. Las lesiones suelen afectar a la cápsula interna y a los ganglios basales. Por este motivo es frecuente que esta afasia vaya acompañada a menudo de una hemiplejía o hemiparesia.**

 **** La hemiparesia es una condición caracterizada por la debilidad en un lado del cuerpo. Está relacionado con la hemiplejía, en la que un lado del cuerpo está realmente paralizado, en lugar de simplemente debilitado. Hay una variedad de razones para que las personas desarrollen hemiparesia, con la condición de que ocurre generalmente como una complicación secundaria de otro problema médico. Las opciones de tratamiento pueden variar, dependiendo de por qué el paciente ha desarrollado hemiparesia.**

 **Ya tengo el siguiente cap. listo, pero lo escribí en dos porciones y tengo que encajarlas correctamente, deséenme suerte para terminar antes el lunes. Dejen reviews aunque sea para quejarse por la demora. Gracias por leerme a pesar de estos inconvenientes :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Y apresurando las cosas, subí el siguiente capítulo apenas lo terminé… esto se está poniendo demasiado severo para mí, pero tengo fe en poder terminarlo, espero que disculpen el que lo suba sin vetear, pero perdí a mi beta dentro de los problemas del corazón…no está dispuesta a ayudarme pues recientemente su vida amorosa es un caos y no se siente segura de poder editar bien una historia romántica. Espero que les guste como va quedando la historia…pronto se nos vienen las escenas angst…**

 **CAPITULO 6: POST IT PINK**

Un día llegará alguien especial a tu vida y te abrazará tan fuerte, que los pedazos de tu corazón roto se volverán a unir...

Tan fuerte que desaparecerá la angustia y los malos recuerdos.

Tan fuerte que será como volver a nacer, con nuevos sueños y anhelos.

Ese día llegará, no lo busques vendrá solo; pero cuando llegue, agarra bien fuerte esa persona y nunca la dejes ir...

Un mes.

Esa era la cantidad de tiempo que había transcurrido desde que dieron de alta al actor Gregory Lestrade. También, era la misma cantidad de tiempo que Mycroft había sido su enfermero a cargo, en el área de rehabilitación física del hospital. Greg había intentado profundizar su contacto con el pelirrojo sin éxito; sabía que algo en esa persona lo atraía y estaba dispuesto a saber el porqué; aunque Mycroft no quisiera... Por esa razón, es que había intentado iniciar como amigos, sin éxito en absoluto hasta el momento. El enfermero aún mantenía con él el mismo trato profesional de siempre, que incluía solo hablar de lo que aquejara al paciente, instrucciones de cómo realizar los ejercicios de la terapia y un ocasional comentario diario del clima - que no variaba mucho en esa zona de Londres-. Sin embargo, esto no desanimaba al actor, quien se esforzaba al máximo en su tratamiento, intentando iniciar una conversación con el pelirrojo...

-Mycroft, ... me gusta... color de pelo... Peculiar- ya era capaz de hilvanar más de dos palabras juntas en sus frases, por lo que usaba eso a su favor...no contaba como coqueteo o algo más si era parte del tratamiento para su afasia de Broca ¿verdad?

-...- Usualmente el enfermero evitaba contestar, pero últimamente empezaba a pensar que no sería malo ayudarlo un poco y contestar a sus comentarios... Eso lo ayudaría a superar su afasia... Sin embargo, esos pensamientos le hacían recordar a "esa persona", lo cual eliminaba todo sentimiento nuevo y lo reemplazaba por rencor y trato frío hacia Greg.

-podemos... Fuera... Aire puro- _"¿Podemos salir? Afuera hay aire puro"_. Las frases usuales de siempre; Greg se había acostumbrado que con sus pocas palabras que podía expresar con la afasia, Mycroft entendiera lo que quería decir. Eso era una desventaja para el pelirrojo, pues notaba que mientras más lentamente se recuperaba el paciente, más tiempo debía dedicarle, su movilidad en la pierna aún era nula, pero tenía un buen pronóstico...a pesar de hablar solo lo necesario con él, había tenido una gran mejora en su lenguaje y lo usaba para intentar conversar con él... la obligada compañía le estaba causando sentimientos confusos al enfermero; empezaba a admirar su fortaleza emocional, sus ganas de mejoría, las sonrisas que le dedicaba al verlo diariamente... sin notarlo, se había acostumbrado a escuchar su voz grave y suave entonando palabras sueltas, lo suficientemente coherentes como para interpretarlas como un relato de algo gracioso, una anécdota de William/Sherlock durante el rodaje o simplemente lo que pensaba de algún programa de televisión que había visto la noche anterior.

Es por eso que se preocupó en exceso, al encontrarlo un día completamente apático, apatía que intentó ocultar a Mycroft al verlo, disfrazándola tras una sonrisa extraña.

-Buenos... -

-Buenos días Gregory, empezaremos con el tratamiento de hoy- para el pelirrojo era un misterio la causa de molestia del actor, más aún cuando durante casi todo el día no habló. De alguna forma eso lo tuvo tenso. Tal vez sería una buena idea iniciar con la conversación...

Estaba a punto de hablar, cuando escuchó no una, sino 2 voces conocidas...

-Y entonces le dije al niño, si no me ayudas, tendré que ponerte una inyección…entonces se dejó examinar sin problemas; aunque su madre parecía dispuesta a golpearme-

-Nunca podré entender ese tipo de sentimientos-

-Vamos Sherlock, tú también debiste comportarte como niño mimado con tu madre-

 _Y no sabe cuánto doctor..._ Pensó el pelirrojo, una sonrisa ligera se expandió por su rostro, lo cual solo provocó que Greg frunciera el ceño en señal de molestia.

-Hola Graham, a insistencia de miss Hudson vine a verte-

-parece…tú…disfrutas- _"Pues parece que lo disfrutas"_ , Mycroft se mostró extrañado… ¿desde cuándo Greg y su hermano se llevaban tan mal? Él había pensado que casi se podían considerar amigos.

-Bueno, será mejor que empiece mi turno, Mycroft, venía a avisarte que te necesitan en el área de enfermeras-

-Muchas gracias doctor Watson, dejaré a Gregory con su visita mientras me encargo de lo que sea que hayan provocado esta vez las enfermeras-

-No las regañes mucho, sabes que hacen lo mejor que pueden-

Mycroft y John salieron de la habitación y en ese momento es cuando por fin William/Sherlock pareció prestarle atención a Greg. Notó que se había molestado con la presencia de John, pero no lograba entender el porqué.

-Estás molesto porque John haya venido- No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Mycroft…juntos…demasiado- _"Mycroft y él pasan demasiado tiempo juntos"_ \- yo…notar…recién ayer- _"Apenas lo noté ayer"_.

-Creo que es lo normal cuando ambos trabajan juntos-

-...John…interesado Mycroft- _"John parece interesado en Mycroft"_ Las mejillas de Greg tenían un tenue tinte rosado en ellas, a causa de la vergüenza que sentía al confesarle esto a William. Este no pudo evitar una carcajada frente a lo que escuchó, John interesado en su hermano… Gregson sí que tenía mucha imaginación.

-Puedo jurarte que estás equivocado, John no está interesado en mi hermano más que para una amistad-

-…-era difícil para Greg creer en las palabras de William.

-Aunque no me creas a mí, puedes confiar en lo que te digo; más aún cuando se la pasa repitiendo a las enfermeras que no es gay cuando parece coquetear con mi hermano.

-Tu… ¿…sabes eso? - _"¿Cómo sabes eso"_ , Greg parecía confundido por la respuesta de William?

Rayos, William se había delatado a sí mismo…la verdad es que cada vez que tenía un poco de tiempo libre, pasaba por el hospital a "ver a Graham", aunque la verdad, se la pasaba conversando con el doctor Watson en su tiempo libre; ocasionalmente se encontraba a su hermano y era este quien le hablaba sobre los progresos de Greg todo el tiempo y por eso aún no levantaba sospechas en su mánager. Por alguna razón encontraba reconfortante el conversar con el médico, nunca eran conversaciones muy elaboradas, simplemente John le comentaba su día, le contaba chistes o cosas así, mientras que Sherlock intentaba impresionarlo deduciendo cosas de las enfermeras o los pacientes. Poco a poco, esto estaba reduciendo sus "escapadas nocturnas" y la larga lista de mujeres que eran engañadas para solo tener sexo con él. Algo estaba cambiando en él y William aún no lo había notado.

Para contestar a Greg, solo se encogió de hombros, lo cual no dejó convencido al exactor. Así que decidió darle una razón para que le creyera.

-Aun cuando John estuviera interesado en mi hermano nada va a pasar entre ellos, mi hermano aún está superando la ruptura que tuvo, ha decidido no volver a amar-

-Eso…mal…triste- "Eso no está bien, es demasiado triste"

-Por qué no intentas ayudarlo entonces- William ya se estaba cansando de esa conversación, así que actuó lo más cortante posible.

\- No.… mala idea- "No es una mala idea" Oh, no. Otra vez William había hablado de más…sin embargo al pensarlo mejor, se dio cuenta que tal vez Graham podría sacar a su hermano de todo ese rollo depresivo y de autocompasión, así que solo asintió con la cabeza…sería interesante ver como se desarrollaba todo de ahora en adelante.

* * *

 **1 año y 6 meses después**

Entrevistadora: Buenas noches a todos, hoy tenemos a un invitado muy especial; ha estado fuera de pantalla por casi año y medio debido al accidente que sufrió, parte del elenco de la primera temporada de la serie Empty, regresa a nuestras pantallas con su mismo papel, para la tercera temporada que se estrenará en marzo del próximo año. Démosle un aplauso al actor Gregory Lestrade.

Greg: (Ingresa al escenario entre los aplausos y gritos de emoción del público, una cálida sonrisa se extiende por su rostro, se nota su felicidad por el apoyo del público) Gracias a todos. Es un gusto volver a verte Nancy. (Ambos toman asiento en los sillones respectivos del escenario)

E: El gusto es mío, todo el mundo te ha extrañado Greg. Incluso dicen las malas lenguas que Empty no es la misma serie sin ti (Greg ríe ligeramente ante la insinuación de Laura)

G: Bueno, a veces la gente le da demasiada importancia a uno u otro personaje. Richard lo hizo bien en su papel.

E: Sin embargo, las fans femeninas de la serie se quejan de que no se ha visto química en las actuaciones de Richard Hammond y William Scott. El último capítulo de la serie solo tuvo 8% de rating.

G: Diría que puede ser culpa de William, puede ser difícil trabajar con él a veces.

E: ¿Dices que William es difícil de tratar?

G: Pero no se lo digas a él, podría terminar mal para mí (El público ríe, asumiendo que es una broma... Bueno, casi lo es)

E: La gran noticia de la noche es que vuelves a Empty para la tercera temporada. ¿Trabajaras con Richard Hammond también? La producción aún no da más detalles de los actores.

G: Pues, eso es un secreto hasta para mí. Tengo una reunión después. Allí me enteraré de quienes estarán actuando esta temporada.

E: Quien sí actuará definitivamente será William ¿verdad?

G: Pues es el personaje principal, no creo que podamos hacer la serie sin él, aunque quisiéramos...

E: Suficiente de trabajo; háblanos de ti. Todo lo relacionado a tu accidente y tu posterior rehabilitación es un misterio...se llegó a especular que solo estabas de vacaciones y no querías que nadie lo supiera. ¿Es verdad esto?

G: Pues, de todo este tiempo fuera de pantalla, la gran mayoría la pasé en rehabilitación. Mi accidente me produjo un severo daño al hablar y también para moverme. Me tomó 1 año y 4 meses poder corregir todo eso, los dos últimos meses fueron un leve descanso antes de empezar otra vez.

E: Fue difícil para ti entonces, lamentamos hacerte recordar esto.

G: No, para mí fue algo bueno... Conocí a alguien especial para mí... Y me enamoré de esa persona.

(El público empieza a murmurar, esta noticia parece haber tomado por sorpresa incluso a la entrevistadora)

E: Guau, esta noticia sí nos toma por sorpresa. ¿Nos dirás el nombre de la afortunada?

G: Pues sería algo difícil, es alguien que estuvo conmigo durante toda mi rehabilitación. No es nadie del medio.

E: Asumo entonces que es una doctora o enfermera del hospital donde te estuviste tratando.

G: (Greg sonríe enigmáticamente) Corro el riesgo de que averigüen todo, así que no diré más.

E: Pues entonces suerte para ambos en su relación y que sean felices.

G: En cuanto me acepte, puedes estar segura que lo seremos.

E: ¡¿Me estás diciendo que te rechazó?! ¡¿En serio hay alguien allá afuera dispuesta a rechazarte?!

(Se escuchan los lamentos de las mujeres del público. Una incluso grita: "¡Greg, sal conmigo en vez de ella!". Greg se levanta y agradece para luego mandar un beso a la multitud y el lugar se llena de gritos emocionados de todas las mujeres)

G: Me encantaría aceptar la propuesta que me hicieron, pero mi corazón ya tiene a alguien en él.

E: Sin embargo, esa mujer te rechazó.

G: Sé que siente algo por mí. Si me está escuchando y viendo en este momento, me gustaría decirle que no me rendiré hasta que me acepte. Tengo la ventaja ahora...creo...

E: ¿A qué te refieres?

G: Es algo entre ambos, entenderá a que me refiero.

E: Pues nos dejas con la intriga. Esperaremos con ansias saber más sobre esa persona. Señoras y señores, Greg Lestrade, a quien fue un gusto tener en el programa.

(Los aplausos no se hacen esperar, Greg se despide del público y sale)

-Uff, al fin terminó. Parece que me desacostumbré al ritmo de actor-

\- ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¡Greg tenías que apegarte al guion! - Sally Donovan, quién se había recuperado satisfactoriamente y regresó a ser la manager de Greg, estaba furiosa por la actitud del actor. Esa era la primera presentación de Greg en público después del accidente y que se le pidiera hacer nuevamente su papel de Theodore en Empty.

-Sally cálmate, todo salió bien. Además, no lo he visto desde que empezó todo esto...ya va a ser 2 semanas... Lo extraño... Es raro no verlo después de estar 1 año y 6 meses junto a él.

-Pues si vuelves a hacer algo similar, me encargaré que no tengas tiempo para ir a verlo. Y será mejor que te apures, tenemos la reunión con los productores en 30 minutos, el lugar de reunión no es cerca, así que saldremos ahora.

-Está bien, me apegaré al guion-

No era un misterio para Sally que la persona que le gustaba a Greg era Mycroft; en realidad, no era ningún misterio para Sally, Anderson, Anthea ni Molly. Incluso William/Sherlock se había dado cuenta del marcado interés amoroso que Greg tenía por su hermano... Greg se había declarado al enfermero no una, sino 5 veces, y en las cinco, había sido rechazado rotundamente y sin explicaciones. Pero el actor no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, más aún cuando notó la creciente tristeza en Mycroft conforme se acercaba el final de su rehabilitación...había cierta atracción entre ellos que todos habían notado, así que aún era un misterio para Greg el porqué de su negativa; es decir, no podía ser que siguiera aferrado a esa decepción amorosa que sufrió antes ¿o sí? Aunque lo fuera, se había propuesto ser él quien eliminara toda esa tristeza del enfermero; adoraba estar con él, conversar, escuchar su voz... Si era posible que pequeñas cosas como esas te enamoraran pues él estaba enamorado sin remedio de aquella persona que él sabía, se había prometido no volver a amar. No sería una tarea fácil el enamorarlo y hacer que confiara en él, ni siquiera el acercarse a él como amigos había sido algo fácil, pero su insistencia había dado sus frutos y ya podía considerarse amigo de Mycroft. Solo debía seguir insistiendo…ahora que regresó a actuar, más que nunca deseaba poder tener al enfermero a su lado, sentía que, de esa manera, tendría una mayor felicidad que la que ya le proporcionaba actuar…al estar con la persona que amaba junto a él.

"El corazón se cansa de creer, perdonar y esperar, pero nunca de volver a amar."

 **Reviews por favor, aunque sean de quejas de faltas ortográficas o que no hay coherencia en cierta parte del texto…eso me ayudará a mejorar. Espero les haya gustado y mañana subo los cap. que continúan.**


	7. Chapter 7

**NUEVO CAP. ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN!**

 _ **CAPÍTULO 7: CARBON PAPER**_

"El amor no tienen cura, pero es la única cura para todos los males"

 **Leonard Cohen**

Habían iniciado las grabaciones de la serie "Empty"; Greg se tuvo que acoplar en su papel nuevamente, teniendo como compañeros a William y a Richard. Al inicio todo iba normal, las escenas fluían con facilidad, pero poco a poco, los problemas empezaron a dejarse notar…Richard era bastante acaparador, todo el tiempo trataba de mantener las cámaras sobre su personaje –con poco éxito, la verdad- aun cuando el principal se lo debía llevar William. Greg lo toleró un tiempo, la verdad le daba igual, con tal que pudiera desenvolverse en su papel, pero la situación llegó a un tope cuando le quitó, no una línea, sino al menos una escena completa junto a su "inseparable" compañero.

-Tienes que admitir que la hice mejor de lo que tu pudiste hacerlo- Ese tipo era completamente insoportable, era peor que William…

-Solo no vuelvas a intentar algo así, puedes improvisar un poco, pero prefiero que dejes que actúe también-

-Relájate Greg, nuestros personajes son igual de importantes; yo estoy más tiempo que tú en esto, este es tu primer protagónico, yo he hecho muchos en mi carrera- su expresión gritaba por todos lados: GOLPÉAME, o eso pensaba Greg. Solo se controlaba al pensar en los problemas que podría ocasionar al staff de la serie.

-No eres el único, con tu actitud no sé cómo regresaste a actuar- William se había metido en la conversación, Greg notó que estaba algo molesto y asumió que era por la actitud de ese tipo.

-Vamos, chicos…tenemos que continuar con esto por lo menos un año, llevémonos bien y seamos amigos, Will tú y yo ya hemos actuado juntos todo el año pasado- Oh sí, Greg deseaba golpearlo.

-Algo que detesté, no necesito tu falsa amabilidad, más aún cuando es claro que la única razón por la que continúas aquí es porque tu noviecita la modelo se acuesta con el director de la serie-

En cuanto terminó de decir esto, William sujetó del brazo a Greg y lo arrastró fuera del set, sin quedarse a escuchar lo que ese tipo contestaba.

-No puedo creer que en serio le dijeras algo así, William todo eso son rumores-Greg en serio estaba preocupado por la actitud de su amigo para con Richard.

-Solo dije lo obvio, con sus patéticas actuaciones y su forma de ser, dudo mucho que lo quisieran por su talento actoral-

-Esa era la última escena del día ¿sabes? ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Visitarás a tu hermano? -

-No. No soy tan pegado al gordo de mi hermano como para ir a verlo todas las semanas. Pero sé de alguien que sí, así que será mejor que te apresures si quieres encontrarlo a la salida de su turno-Una sonrisa sarcástica se extendió por el rostro de William. Todo esto era cierto, pero Greg detestaba que William se lo recalcara.

-Pues voy yendo a camerinos, si quieres vamos juntos-

-No, aún tengo algunas cosas que hacer-

-No ligues demasiado con las actrices, lo único que ganas son problemas…aunque últimamente no te veo con ninguna, y no has estado saliendo en las portadas de las revistas amarillistas… ¿será que encontraste a alguien? -Greg empezó a codear ligeramente a William, quien ni se inmutó ante esto.

-El tiempo vuela detective- Esa era una de las frases de su personaje, pero por alguna extraña razón, William la usaba seguido en sus conversaciones con Greg. Este vio su reloj y casi salta de la impresión, solo le quedaban 10 minutos para prepararse y luego salir; con suerte no habría tráfico y llegaría en 15 minutos al hospital. Salió corriendo de allí; William lo observó irse mientras cogía su móvil y enviaba un mensaje:

DETECTIVE EN CAMINO

-SH

Apenas unos minutos después, la respuesta llegó:

SIN IMPORTANCIA

-MH

-Claro, no es algo que te interese hermano…y yo no soy el mejor actor del momento- William se dirigió a su camerino, debía alistarse también para ir a ver a alguien.

* * *

Mycroft se alistaba para salir de su turno del hospital, cuando vio una silueta conocida dirigirse hacia él; venía casi corriendo, mientras saludaba a las enfermeras con las que se cruzaba. Una pequeña risita se escapó de sus labios al ver este comportamiento en su detective…espera un momento… ¿su detective?... ¿desde cuándo Gregory era su detective? Sacudió su cabeza, intentando alejar esos extraños pensamientos. Justo en ese momento Greg llegó a su lado y cuando sus miradas conectaron, una sonrisa de felicidad se extendió por su rostro, esa sonrisa le causaba cierto malestar a Mycroft, más aún cuando sabía los sentimientos del actor, y que no podía corresponderlos.

-Hola Mycroft, otra vez estoy por aquí-

-Buenas tardes detective, debe tener mucho tiempo libre como para venir 2 veces a la semana por aquí- Greg rió ligeramente, "detective", ese era un sobrenombre que le había puesto William y al parecer, el pelirrojo había adoptado también.

-Solo lo usual, no tengo muchos "casos" últimamente-le siguió el juego, ambos hombres caminaron hacia la salida; las enfermeras al inicio casi se caen de espaldas al ver al "hombre de hielo" caminando con un hombre que -a pesar de su porte- se notaba era atractivo; sin embargo, conforme pasaron las semanas, este hecho se había vuelto algo usual en sus rutinas. Incluso Molly y Anthea a veces lo acompañaban hasta que se encontraba con Mycroft. Ellas eran las únicas que sabían quién era la persona que venía a ver al enfermero. Greg era muy cuidadoso con su vestimenta a fin de evitar a los paparazzis, era tan buen actor que solía pasar desapercibido por todos con solo un pequeño cambio en su peinado, unas gafas y otro estilo de ropa.

Ambos hombres caminaron hacia la salida del hospital, Greg le iba conversando al pelirrojo de su día, como habían ido las grabaciones y cosas así. Solía evitar hablar mucho de Richard, porque usualmente lo ignoraba, pero ese día no pudo evitar comentar todo lo que pasó. Mycroft lo escuchaba atentamente, intentando no mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro…aún dolía cuando escuchaba hablar de él.

-…suelo ser muy tolerante, pero ese Richard Hammond me saca de quicio-

\- ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? -Ya no podía más, si seguía escuchando hablar de él, Mycroft empezaría a gritar o a llorar, ya no sabía qué.

-Lo lamento, debe ser agotador escuchar mis quejas-

-…-Mycroft no quería decirle la verdad…que la razón porque no quería escuchar llevaba nombre y apellido, no quería decepcionar a Gregory.

-Pero bueno, ya que no me hablarás nada de lo que pasó en el hospital como es usual, ¿me dejas invitarte a comer algo o a tomar un café? -

-Eso es irrelevante; además debo llegar temprano a casa-

-No hay nadie que te espere, vamos Myc, solo será un rato-

-…-Mycroft habló bajito, mientras que sus mejillas tomaban un adorable color rojo.

-¿Disculpa? No te escuché-

-Dije que solo si es un café y un pie de limón- Greg sonrió ante esto…se le hacía adorable esta actitud de Mycroft. Ya eran varias veces que pasaba lo mismo…Mycroft debía adorar el pie de limón.

-Vamos, todavía debe estar abierta la cafetería que hace ese pie delicioso- Greg le ofreció la mano a Mycroft, quien se quedó mirándola sin saber que hacer…ese tipo de cosas no le habían pasado ni cuando tenía pareja… -Correremos hasta allá, así que sería mejor que no te perdieras-La sonrisa en el rostro de Greg se expandió, mientras que Mycroft se sonrojaba.

-¡No soy un niño pequeño! No me perderé, detective Gregory-

-¿Te he mencionado que adoro que me digas así?-

-Gregory…-

-Lo sé, lo sé; no puedes aceptar mis sentimientos ¿verdad?, pero como dije en la entrevista, no me rendiré-

-¿Te refieres a la entrevista del mes pasado? Aún no he podido verla-

-Y yo que pensé que la verías y podría tener otra oportunidad-

-No suelo ver entrevistas de famosos-

-¿Ni las de tu hermano?-

-No-

Mientras conversaban, llegaron a la cafetería…era un local pequeño, cerca de la autopista, unas cuantas mesas al exterior y una barra en la parte interna. Ambos hombres ingresaron, sorprendiéndose al ver a John y William conversando animadamente mientras tomaban café.

-Al parecer no fue buena idea venir aquí- Mycroft estuvo a punto de acercarse, pero Greg lo sujetó del brazo, dirigiéndolo hacia la salida -será mejor no interrumpirlos-

-Pero el doctor Watson…-

-Ellos son adultos y saben lo que hacen, ya sé que William es tu hermano menor, pero por una vez, déjalo hacer su vida-

Mycroft buscó una sola razón para contradecir a Greg, pero no pudo…no podía simplemente decirle que le aterraba ver a su hermano sufrir como lo había hecho él… John ni siquiera sabía que Sherlock era el famoso actor William Scott, solo lo conocía como Sherlock Holmes y en su disfraz de siempre. ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraba por otra persona? Tampoco le constaba que ellos tuvieran algo que ver…tal vez solo eran amigos… Ahhhh, a quién engañaba, bastaba ver la mirada de su hermano tras las gafas para notar las emociones que se desbordaban de allí. Solo esperaba no estarse equivocando al ver un afecto similar en el doctor. Dos Holmes con el corazón roto no era algo bueno.

Su mirada se desvió hacia Gregory y pudo ver el mismo sentimiento en su mirada, AMOR. Ya lo había rechazado cinco veces, pero el hombre no se rendía. Era mentira que no había visto la entrevista, claro que la había visto, se había sonrojado al escuchar las palabras del actor y un sentimiento cálido se había extendido por su pecho; pero no debía, saldría lastimado otra vez…después de todo ¿Qué tenían en común un actor y un enfermero de rehabilitación? ¿Podría empezar algo? No, su corazón no daba para más, además, ¿qué le podría ofrecer de bueno? Ya había estado sexualmente con ese hombre… después de todo lo que había ocurrido no solo era el temor de ser lastimado, sino que sentía su cuerpo sucio…sucio de haberse entregado a un hombre que no lo amaba…con un cuerpo así, ¿Cómo alguien podría quererlo? ¿Cómo podría hacer feliz a alguien? Esa era la razón de su rechazo constante a Greg, él no era nadie, no merecía ser feliz, su propia estupidez le había producido todo ese dolor y debía atenerse a las consecuencias…

* * *

La relación entre Greg y Mycroft continúo igual por al menos 5 meses…Greg iba cada vez que tenía tiempo libre a verlo, comían juntos, o solo caminaban hasta que Mycroft llegaba a su casa…últimamente, Mycroft se sentía más como una chica de secundaria a la cual un chico trata de impresionar, pero no decía nada, pues en el fondo, eso lo hacía feliz. Poco a poco, el rencor que albergaba en su corazón se iba, las emociones positivas que sentía junto a Greg empezaban a apartar a las negativas. La nueva noticia de esa semana, fue enterarse de boca de Gregory que su hermano había iniciado un romance con el doctor Watson…

-Vamos Mycroft, solo será una vez-

-No-

-Tienes que ir a felicitar a tu hermano-

-Le mandaré un mensaje-

-No es lo mismo; tu hermano, el incorregible conquistador, ha iniciado una relación seria. Tienes que felicitarlo en persona-

-No me sentiré a gusto allí y lo sabes, solo soy un extraño, nadie sabe que William Scott tiene un hermano mayor-

-Solo iremos, nos colaremos a su camerino, lo felicitas y salimos. Nadie nos verá-

-No. Y es mi última palabra detective-

Una hora después, Greg y Mycroft se dirigían al set de filmación de Empty. Greg se había cambiado nuevamente por su ropa normal para poder ingresar, aunque lo hicieron por el mismo lugar por donde se escapaba de su manager al ir a ver a Mycroft.

Llegaron al camerino de William y estaban a punto de abrir la puerta, cuando esta se abrió de improvisto. La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en la expresión de ambos hombres; un latigazo de dolor recorrió a Mycroft al ver a la persona que había salido: era Richard Hammond y, al parecer, no estaba solo…Irene Adler iba con él.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos por aquí?, pero si es Greg, que sorpresa verte después del rodaje, usualmente te escapas a ver a tu novia misteriosa…-Richard había estado todo el tiempo mirando a Greg, pero en cuanto volteó la vista, pudo ver al pelirrojo. Se quedó impactado al verlo después de tanto tiempo, pero en seguida se recuperó y continuó- Al parecer la trajiste contigo. ¿Querías presentársela a tu amigo? No te aconsejaría entrar allí, no parece estar de buen humor-

Irene miraba a ambos hombres con marcado desinterés, pero parecía disfrutar mucho de las palabras cargadas de crueldad que usaba Richard.

-Vamos Mycroft, nosotros vinimos a ver a William, a nadie más- Sujetó la muñeca de Mycroft y le dio un pequeño empujón a Richard para que se apartara.

-Al parecer nunca cambias Mycroft…no solo te bastó conmigo, sino que ahora vas detrás de cualquier actor que sufra un accidente. ¿Será un problema psicológico? – Mycroft no sabía que decir, todos los sentimientos de rencor, tristeza y odio que había tenido por ese hombre se habían esfumado…no valía la pena. Sin embargo, eso solo le demostraba su error al haberse dejado llevar por él

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-Greg no entendía nada de lo que decía Richard ¿se estaba perdiendo de algo?

-Ups, lo siento, ¿tu noviecito no te lo dijo? Que salió conmigo mientras me rehabilitaba. Claro que en cuanto regresé a actuar lo dejé, un actor famoso y un enfermero de rehabilitación no tienen nada en común…además que el sexo con él fue muy insípido- la expresión de Mycroft iba cambiando desde la sorpresa hasta el enojo total… ¿Cómo se había enamorado de alguien así?, estuvo a punto de golpearlo, ya iba a levantar el puño y estrellarlo en el rostro del actor, cuando alguien se le adelantó: Greg había golpeado a Richard, su rostro estaba totalmente rojo de furia.

\- ¡No vuelvas a hablar así de Mycroft! ¡Eres un jodido imbécil! Aguanté todas tus estupideces, pero ¡no voy a permitir que hables así de la persona que amo! - Mycroft se sorprendió ante esto, sintió como sus latidos se aceleraban ante la última frase de Gregory… "la persona que amo" ¡ah!, qué bien sonaba en esos labios.

Con tanto ruido, William se había decidido a salir, con una mirada, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, se acercó inmediatamente a Greg y Mycroft.

\- ¿Estás bien? -su pregunta, dirigida a su hermano, llevaba un tinte de preocupación, uno ligero, pero notorio.

\- Sí, no te preocupes-

-Asumo que como es usual, actuaste de manera imprudente Richard. Tú y tu noviecita pueden irse inmediatamente de aquí, sino quieren que los eche a patadas a ambos-

-¿Te vas a poner de su lado? Mira lo que me hizo Greg en el rostro, me lastimó. Era lo que te dije, deberíamos hablar con el director y sacarlo de la serie. Irene puede convencerlo de eso- Era el colmo… Esos dos tipos eran los peores dentro del medio. Mycroft al escuchar esto, no resistió y le dio una bofetada a Richard.

-No puedo creer que haya salido con alguien como tú, eres repugnante. Tu fama de la que presumes no va a durar mucho, entonces te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste y rogarás por volver a tener un solo papel de extra-

Algunas personas del staff se habían acercado al escuchar las voces de los actores, pero todo explotó al acercarse el director.

-¡Qué está pasando aquí!- Irene se pegó al director, besándole la mejilla y susurrando a su oído.

-Pasa que me niego a volver a actuar con esta persona- dijo Greg, mientras que miraba con el ceño fruncido al director.

-Para mí es igual, ya no lo aguanto- William tampoco estaba dispuesto a compartir una sola escena con Richard.

-Vamos, vamos, podemos solucionar esto. Solo necesitaremos cambiar un poco el guion, Richard, ve a ponerte un poco de hielo, luego continuaremos- Richard se fue, seguido de una maquillista y con Irene detrás junto al director. Los managers de ambos actores habían llegado al escuchar todos los ruidos y casi sufren un infarto al enterarse de lo que pasó.

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora? Esto sería incumplimiento del contrato, nos va a costar caro Greg-Donovan se veía preocupada, miró a Anderson, quien estaba observando a Mycroft, había oído hablar de él, pero era la primera vez que lo conocía en persona.

-William, sabes que no puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre que quieras-Anderson habló ya cansado de solucionar todos los problemas que causaba el actor

-Cállate Anderson, esta vez tenía razón, no me importa el incumplimiento de contrato-

-Pues pediremos una pausa alegando agotamiento, mientras solucionaremos todo con el director-Sally estaba más accesible que nunca, tal vez el tener a Mycroft allí mirándola fijamente la ponía nerviosa.

Mycroft y Greg se retiran del set, seguidos de William; la tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente. Un tono de llamada cortó el silencio que había:

\- ¿Aló?... John…salí ahora, tendré algo de tiempo libre…no, no fue mi culpa, pedirán una pausa…sí, esta vez fue culpa de Graham…No me importa como se llame, es lo de menos…Está bien, voy en camino…Adiós-

-Pues me voy, John me llamó y quiere que salgamos a comer-

-Suerte William- Greg le dio una sonrisa sincera a William

-Tendré que pasar a mi casa a cambiarme-

-No puedes ocultarlo por siempre hermano mío-

-Ni tú tampoco hermano mío-

En cuanto William se fue, el silencio se volvió a instalar entre ambos hombres; con todo lo que había oído, Greg podía hacer algunas suposiciones…al parecer, Richard era la persona con quien Mycroft había tenido una relación. Estaba algo confundido y necesitaba respuestas, por lo que se decidió a preguntar.

-Mycroft, lo siento por preguntar esto pero, ¿podrías contarme lo que pasó entre tú y Richard?-

-No es algo que te incumba-Mycroft habló cortante. En realidad, se sentía aterrado de contarle la verdad a Greg, ¿Qué pasaba si después de eso no volvía a ser lo mismo? Al menos quería seguir siendo su amigo.

-Oh, bueno, pensé que, como tu amigo, podrías decirme algo, pero veo que no. Será mejor que me vaya- Greg se apartó del pelirrojo, aunque este intentó detenerle, no lo logró, solo lo vio alejarse con paso cansino y sintió un revoltijo de emociones fluyendo dentro de él.

"Ofrecer amistad al que pide amor es como dar pan al que muere de sed."

 **Ovidio**

 **Ya falta poco para el final, espérenlo con ansias y dejen reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Último cap., no me convenció el final aún, pero espero que a ustedes sí. Gracias por leerme hasta aquí.**

 _ **CAPÍTULO 8: BLACK INK**_

"Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta."

 **Sam Keen**

Después de esto, Greg empezó a evitar ir a ver a Mycroft. No sabía que pensar de lo que había pasado y como tenía tiempo libre, se quedó en casa todo el tiempo, bebiendo y mirando televisión todo el tiempo. El día que William fue a verlo para intentar convencerlo que hablara con su hermano, no lo dejó entrar. Incluso luego fueron John y Sherlock/William para hablar con él, pero se negó a abrirles. Sherlock habló con su hermano, quien estaba más deprimido que nunca, y lo convenció de ir a verlo.

Mycroft tocó el timbre y luego tocó la puerta por casi 30 minutos, pero Greg no estaba dispuesto a salir, pensaba que eran William y John de nuevo y no abrió. Su celular empieza a sonar, pero lo ignora. Casi una semana después, Donovan llega a su apartamento y a punta de gritos y patadas en la puerta, logra que la abra. Las grabaciones se reiniciarían con un ligero cambio, Richard iba a pasar de compañero a traidor, es decir, iba a ser un antagonista más de la serie. A regañadientes, Greg tuvo que aceptar esto, al menos ya no tendría que fingir amabilidad con ese tipo. Las grabaciones van a un ritmo normal, hasta que se empieza a ver a Mycroft rondando por el set. William le había cedido un pase a su hermano, a fin de que al fin esos dos solucionaran sus problemas. A Greg casi se le sale el alma al ver a Mycroft allí después de tanto tiempo, pero lo evita al salir, escapando de escena cada vez que terminaba su interpretación. Con un poco de suerte y mucha ayuda de su hermano, logró encontrarse con Greg; en cuanto lo tuvo en frente, su largo discurso planeado se fue al traste. Solo pudo sugerir que salieran hasta un parque cercano. Greg lo siguió, ansioso por lo que diría, algo le decía que era la oportunidad de que todo se solucionara.

Apenas llegaron, se sentaron en una banca cercana, Mycroft demoró en empezar a hablar, pero finalmente terminó contándole lo que había pasado entré él y Richard. Greg se sentía algo idiota al haber evitado al pelirrojo por lo que dijo ese tipo. Nada podía solucionarse ya, solo debía empezar de nuevo.

-Lo siento-

-No tienes que disculparte, pude haberte contado esto antes-

-Pero tenías razón, no era de mi incumbencia-

-No, eres mi amigo, debí contarte antes, pero era algo vergonzoso-Auch, eso había dolido. Mycroft sutilmente lo había mandado a la friendzone. Pero no se iba a rendir…si resistió todo ese tiempo, podía aún intentarlo.

-Sabes que no quiero solo eso Myc-Greg se acercó ligeramente hacia el pelirrojo -Ya me confesé 5 veces… ¿Cuántas más deberé hacerlo antes de que me aceptes? -

-Greg, yo…-Greg cubrió los labios de Mycroft con sus dedos, impidiendo que siga hablando

-No digas nada, déjame ser algo más insistente y audaz esta noche- Poco a poco acortó la distancia de sus rostros, Mycroft pudo haberse apartado, pero estaba hipnotizado por esos ojos que lo miraban llenos de amor. Los dedos del actor se habían sentido cálidos sobre sus labios, pero su tibio aliento se sentía aún mejor. El beso de ese momento era algo que los dos deseaban desde hace mucho, pero ninguno se atrevía a iniciarlo. Greg acarició levemente la mejilla del pelirrojo, sintiendo sus tibios y húmedos labios, deseaba más, pero no se atrevía a tanto, al menos no hasta que escuchó un ligero suspiro de parte de Mycroft. Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior y el enfermero entreabrió los labios, la lengua del actor ingresó a su cavidad, recorriéndola por completo, tímidamente, rozó su lengua con la de él y esto le supo a gloria…no era nada similar a cualquier cosa que haya sentido antes, un pequeño gemido se coló de sus labios, pero no quería parar, había necesitado eso por tanto tiempo, siguieron besándose, ambas lenguas rozándose ligeramente. Sin embargo, la maldita falta de aire se hizo presente y ambos se separaron, un pequeño hilo de saliva los unía, ambos abrieron los ojos, ni siquiera habían notado el momento en que los habían cerrado. Mycroft no sabía qué hacer, pese a todo, aún no creía nada bueno, pensó que Greg podría terminarlo alguna vez, los problemas por ser ambos hombres, la diferencia que había remarcado Richard. Se apartó de Greg, levantándose de allí y le dio la espalda.

-No creo resistir una ruptura de nuevo. Lo siento-

* * *

 **NOTICIA DEL AÑO:**

 _ **¡RICHARD HAMMOND E IRENE ADLER TERMINAN!**_

 _ **SE VIO A LA ACTRIZ JUNTO AL ACTOR GREGORY LESTRADE**_

 _ **¿EL INICIO DE UN NUEVO ROMANCE?**_

Mycroft estaba demasiado dolido y no entendía por qué. Se supone que no tenía nada que ver con Gregory, no debía sentirse como si lo hubieran traicionado. Era por eso que lo había rechazado ¿no es verdad? Solo debía continuar con su vida como siempre, solo como amigos ellos estaban bien; debía olvidarse de ese beso, ese inolvidable beso…aún suspiraba al recordarlo, cada vez que se distraía, inconscientemente sus dedos se dirigían a sus labios…esa sensación no se iba ir en mucho tiempo y al parecer le había afectado más de lo que deseaba admitir.

Greg ya lo había llamado tres veces, en la primera contestó, solo para escuchar una retahíla de frases, entre las que pudo entender: FALSA INFORMACIÓN, TRAMPA, IRENE Y RICHARD, TE AMO. Ya no sabía que pensar, así que decidió ya no contestar las llamadas de Greg, porque eso le afectaba más.

Mientras tanto, Richard ya estaba harto de escuchar su nombre en boca de todos, Irene ya se había agotado de jugar con él y había puesto sus ojos en Greg; además que su papel en Empty peligraba, pues su cambio a antagonista de la serie ya no funcionaba; sin el apoyo de Irene estaba a un paso de la calle. Necesitaba venganza, Gregory Lestrade pagaría caro el haberse metido con él.

Unos dos días después, se encontró con Mycroft camino a los camerinos y una idea vino a su mente…haría pagar a Greg con Mycroft. Todos allí habían notado que Greg y Mycroft tenían una relación de más que amigos, pero no comentaban nada al respecto, eran bastante tolerantes. Solo debía provocarle algo de celos y ya, estaría satisfecho.

Justo en ese momento vio a Greg dirigiéndose al mismo lugar donde estaba él; aún no había visto a Mycroft así que aprovechó esto para jalar al pelirrojo y le estampó un beso, pero no un beso cualquiera, sino un beso francés. Mycroft se había sorprendido al sentir como era jalado y luego besado ¿¡POR RICHARD!? Se sentía asqueado, ser besado por otra persona que no fuera Greg… No, no debía pensar así, Greg ya tenía a alguien, pero por eso no significaba que quisiera que Richard lo besara. Lo empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo y al voltear, vio a Greg con una expresión de sorpresa, incredulidad y tristeza… Su corazón se estrujo al verlo así. Richard sonrió en victoria y se fue. Greg salió, sin esperar a que Mycroft lo alcanzara.

El pelirrojo intentó de todo para hablar con él y explicarle, pero Greg solo le deseó lo mejor, sin querer escuchar explicaciones. William fue el que finalmente logró solucionar las cosas…

-Me rendí William-

\- ¡¿Qué?!-

-Mycroft está saliendo de nuevo con Richard, los vi besándose apasionadamente en las afueras del set-

-Eso no puede ser-

-Parece que solucionaron las cosas-

-Graham, eres un idiota-

-No me insultes, aún sigo con el corazón roto-

\- ¡Eres un idiota! Hace meses que mi hermano está babeando por ti, cuando están juntos se siente el ambiente de amor entre ambos. Lo que puedo decirte es que el estúpido de Richard está planeando algo contra mi hermano, hace días que lo veo rodeado de matones-

\- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?!-

-No preguntas. Además ¿no te habías rendido? -

-Pero no quiero que Mycroft salga lastimado, debemos saber dónde está ahora Richard-

Las deducciones de Sherlock no estaban equivocadas, Richard había contratado a esos matones para secuestrar a Mycroft, no le bastó con lo que ya había hecho; sino que hizo que ellos lo golpearan y luego lo amarraran al sofá de su casa, donde pensaba violarlo. Gracias a la intervención de Sherlock y Greg; la policía llegó a tiempo para impedir esto último.

-Fue totalmente estúpido es que haya llevado a su víctima a su propia casa, él mismo cavó su tumba-

\- ¡Mycroft!- Los policías sacaron a Mycroft en una camilla, su cuerpo totalmente laxo, parecía el de un muerto.

-No te preocupes, aún está vivo. Llamé a una ambulancia, debe estar por llegar-

En cuanto la ambulancia llegó, Greg y Sherlock fueron con él al hospital. Irónicamente, las enfermeras del área, tuvieron que atender a su jefe…bueno, no todas, solo Anthea y Molly. Greg no se separó de él en los 3 días que estuvo inconsciente, la paliza que le habían dado había sido brutal: tenía un brazo roto, una contusión en la cabeza y moretones en todo su cuerpo por las patadas que le habían dado.

-Gregory…- sus primeras palabras al despertar habían sido esas…Greg lo interpretó como una señal, sonrió al escucharlo, le sujetó la mano que no estaba vendada

-Aquí estoy Mycroft-

-Lo siento por no creerte-

-Olvídalo, yo también fui un tonto-

-Sí, lo fuiste-

-No exageres, ya dije que lo sentía-

-Gracias por salvarme-

-De nada-

Cuando logró salir del hospital, se enteró de las noticias: Richard había sido detenido y condenado a la cárcel por la golpiza que mandó a darle. De algún modo eso lo calmó. Pero aún estaba el asunto de su relación con Greg…Ya no podía negar sus sentimientos, ya no más; ese hombre lo traía loco, pero no sabía cómo arreglar todo con él…es decir, ya lo había rechazado ¡6 veces!, ¿cómo decirle que ahora si deseaba salir con él? Ni siquiera era seguro que se volviera a declarar…Tendría que tener algo de suerte para ello.

Greg estaba decidido a dar un último intento, todo lo que había pasado entre ellos le había asegurado que Mycroft al menos sentía algo ligero por él…solo deseaba no equivocarse. Decidió mandarle un mensaje:

DEBEMOS VERNOS

-Detective

¿TIENE QUE SER HOY?

-Myc

ES URGENTE, TE ESPERO EN EL PARQUE CERCA AL HOSPITAL EN 15 MINS.

-Detective

Esa sería la última vez que lo intentara, si no funcionaba, pensaba rendirse…sabía que sería duro y doloroso, pero lo superaría…esa era la clase de persona que era.

Mycroft estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso…en 15 minutos debía ver a su doctor por lo de su brazo y no podía comunicarse con Greg para explicarle eso. Al parecer, este había apagado su celular, para evitar ser molestado. Esperaba no demorar demasiado…era la oportunidad por la que había estado rogando.

Greg llegó al parque y se sentó a esperar a Mycroft, mirando como las personas pasaban y los niños jugaban cerca de allí; ese lugar era tan pacífico que empezó a tener sueño y se quedó dormido, se despertó 2 horas después, Mycroft aún no llegaba…pensó que se había retrasado por algo urgente, así que decidió esperarlo hasta que anocheciera, pero este nunca llegó.

-Que iluso fui…ya me rechazó 6 veces, no podía esperar a que en esta vez me aceptara- Con el corazón roto y caminando lentamente, salió de allí, tan distraído iba, que no se fijó que en el cruce de camino donde pasaba, un camión se había pasado la luz roja…no, lo notó hasta que sintió como alguien lo empujaba…

Mycroft…

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ha pasado un año desde entonces, Greg, como ya es su costumbre, se dirige al área de rehabilitación del General Hospital of London… Lleva un ramo de flores en el brazo y una expresión de tristeza en el rostro; en el módulo de enfermeras ya todas lo conocen, no se ha ocultado más, es solo Gregory Lestrade, visitando como de costumbre a su novio…

Ingresa a la habitación, donde el paciente ha estado en coma por exactamente 1 año. Deja las flores en un frasco al costado de la camilla y se acerca hacia el otro lado, mientras su rostro muestra una sonrisa diferente…

-Te habías tardado en venir-

-Lo siento, la grabación demoró más de lo que pensé-

-Pues no debe repetirse mi detective-

-No te preocupes Myc, a la próxima llegaré más puntual-

Había sido un milagro el que Mycroft se haya salvado de ese accidente con tan solo una fractura de brazo (terminó con los dos brazos enyesados) y raspones en las rodillas. Greg casi se desmaya al verlo allí, intentando salvarle la vida…

 _-Te amo Greg, no lo olvides-_

 _-Mycroft vas a estar bien, por favor, no me dejes-_

 _-No te preocupes, solo es mi brazo, bueno el otro brazo- la sonrisa que intentó poner Mycroft, estuvo cubierta por una mueca de dolor al tener el brazo roto._

 _-Pensé que no ibas a venir y que me habías rechazado-_

 _-No pude decirte que tenía que ver al doctor por lo de mi brazo, aunque me apresuré en llegar todo lo que pude, cuando llegué ya te habías ido. Cuando salí de allí para buscarte, vi que estuviste a punto de ser atropellado, no podía permitirlo, aunque me costara este brazo-_

 _-No digas eso, vas a estar bien-_

 _-Podrías darme un beso, siento que no resistiré mucho sin desmayarme, mi presión está bajando-_

 _Greg le dio un beso suave en los labios, con el que quiso transmitir todo el amor que le tenía, Mycroft le correspondió ligeramente, antes de desmayarse._

-Y pensar que pudiste haber sido tú el de esta camilla- Greg y Mycroft se habían acostumbrado a visitar a esa paciente en esa fecha, cada mes, iban a verla a ver si se despertaba…era una pequeña niña que había sufrido un accidente con sus padres, ella era la única que había sobrevivido, pero no despertaba del coma. Con el accidente en la misma fecha que el día en que al fin Mycroft había aceptado a Greg y el mismo que el de su accidente, decidieron que debía ser una señal, si la niña llegaba a despertar, ellos la adoptarían.

Eso aún no había pasado, pero cada mes, los dos entraban a su cuarto y le hablaban juntos, contándole sus ansias de formar una familia con ella. Esos dos chicos habían superado todas las adversidades que habían sufrido; todos los accidentes y decepciones amorosas que sufrieron, solo sirvieron para juntarlos más. Su relación se fortalecía cada día y el amor entre ellos estaba tan fresco como la primera vez que ambos lo aceptaron.

Greg sujetó a Mycroft de la cintura, acercando sus rostros para besarlo…

-Feliz aniversario Myc-

-Feliz aniversario mi detective-

Los labios de ambos estaban juntos, cuando sintieron un movimiento cerca de ellos…al separarse, unos grandes ojos azules los miraban con curiosidad… Al parecer, ahora deberían empezar su año juntos con una niña a su cuidado.

 _ **FIN**_

 **GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO MI HISTORIA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ANDREA! ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO TU REGALO, MIRA QUE ME TOMÓ TERMINARLO DESDE EL AÑO PASADO .**


End file.
